sci_fitafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Uomo Ragno
|paese =Cittadino degli USA |Età = |Altezza = |Peso = |Sangue = |Occupazione = Supereroe fotografo Free-Lance per il Daily Bugle professore di Scienze |Alleati = |Rango = |Familia = Ben Parker (zio, deceduto) May Parker (zia) Mary Jane Watson (ex-moglie) Richard Parker (padre, deceduto) Mary Parker (madre, deceduta) Will Fitzpatrick (nonno, presumibilmente deceduto) figlia, persa da Mary Jane a causa di Goblin (deceduta) Ben Reilly, alias il Ragno Rosso (clone/cugino dichiarato, deceduto) Kaine (clone, attivo) Ragnocidio (clone presumibilmente deceduto) Jack (clone deceduto Guardiano (clone deceduto) |Vita Passata = |Reincarnazione = |Tecniche = |Armi = Migliaia di gadget (costruiti durante la sua carriera) |Abilità = Capacità cognitive migliorate Ottime conoscenze scientifiche Riflessi sovrumani, ai limiti della preveggenza (senso di ragno) Capacità di aderire alle pareti Forza sovrumana Resistenza sovrumana Agilità sovrumana Immune al controllo mentale, poteri psichici manipolamento del tempo }} L'Uomo Ragno (Spider-Man), il cui vero nome è Peter Benjamin Parker, è un super-eroe, creato da Stan Lee (testi) e Steve Ditko (disegni) nel 1962, pubblicato dalla Marvel Comics. La sua prima apparizione avviene in Amazing Fantasy (prima serie) n. 15. In seguito, è apparso in molte testate, tra cui Amazing Spider-Man, Sensational Spider-Man e Spectacular Spider-Man. Gli sono stati dedicati anche molti cartoni animati, videogiochi e quattro film kolossal. Dal gennaio 2013 le avventure di nuova pubblicazione vengono presentate sulla collana The Superior Spider-Man. La rivista Wizard Magazine lo ha classificato terzo nella Top 200 Comic Book Characters of All Time, cioè la Classifica dei 200 migliori personaggi dei fumetti della storia, dopo Superman e Batman . Introduzione Proposto nel 1962 sulle pagine dell'ultimo numero di Amazing Fantasy (il 15), maltrattato dai compagni per la sua bravura e per la sua passione per lo studio e coccolato dagli zii, che lo avevano preso in custodia dai genitori, morti in un incidente aereo. Il nuovo fumetto si presentava subito come un prodotto nato e destinato principalmente agli adolescenti, che stavano diventando sempre più i principali fruitori del medium fumetto. Lee cercava di cavalcare il successo della DC Comics, che con il rilancio di Flash del 1954 aveva dato avvio alla rinascita dei fumetti di supereroi conosciuta come Silver Age. In questa nuova, argentea stagione del genere supereroico, uno dei personaggi di maggior successo e presa sul pubblico fu l'Uomo Ragno, che affronta minacce imponenti pur conservando la sua vera dimensione di "amichevole Uomo Ragno di quartiere", con i suoi problemi quotidiani (la malattia della zia, i compiti, gli amoreggiamenti). Proprio il dover convivere con i problemi quotidiani lo rese così simpatico al pubblico, semplificando l'identificazione con Peter nonostante i suoi superpoteri sovrumani. A tutto questo si aggiunge che spesso si trovava a dover combattere con i suoi avversari anche in condizioni di menomazione (un braccio slogato, un raffreddore o anche la febbre), o ad affrontare minacce mistiche in compagnia del Dottor Strange o nemici cosmici con i Fantastici Quattro: però in nessuna di queste situazioni ha perso le sue peculiari caratteristiche di semplicità, spontaneità e simpatia. La nascita del personaggio Mentre Stan Lee, nel suo studio, pensava ad un nuovo personaggio da proporre a Goodman, vide un insetto arrampicarsi sulla parete. Ciò riportò la memoria alla sua giovinezza, quando tra i vari eroi pulp degli anni trenta e quaranta, veniva pubblicato The Spider, Master of Men, il suo eroe preferito. Espose, allora, l'idea a Goodman, aggiungendo i problemi tipici di Peter sopra citati, e con il placet dell'editore della Marvel, il personaggio venne affidato alle capaci mani di Jack Kirby, che ne disegnò il costume. Il problema, però, era che l'Uomo Ragno kirbyano era troppo muscoloso e mal si adattava all'idea di Lee di un personaggio esile e delicato, che veniva a trovarsi improvvisamente nel mondo violento dei supereroi. Il primo episodio venne quindi assegnato a Ditko, dal tratto più essenziale e spigoloso, sulla falsariga di Chester Gould e Dick Sprang. Nell'agosto del 1962 faceva il suo esordio il primo vero eroe adolescente del mondo dei fumetti (in precedenza gli altri erano dei semplici assistenti di eroi adulti). Il suo successo di pubblico fu tale che, la sua seconda avventura venne pubblicata su una rivista a lui direttamente dedicata: Amazing Spider-Man. Silver Spider In realtà la nascita dell'Uomo Ragno è ben più complessa ed intricata di quanto non sia stato fin qui raccontato. Anche grazie alla paziente opera di ricostruzione storica portata avanti dal filologo e traduttore di fumetti Giuseppe Guidi, in questa sezione si tenterà di dare al lettore un'idea di come nacque uno dei personaggi di maggior successo nella storia del fumetto. Nel 1962 Stan Lee contattò il suo collaboratore più stretto e prezioso, Jack Kirby, per sapere se avesse tra le mani un qualche nuovo personaggio mai utilizzato. Kirby, allora, propose la sua versione di Spiderman, personaggio ideato nel 1953 da Jack Oleck e Charles Clarence Beck per la Harvey Comics, allora supervisionata da Joe Simon, vecchio collaboratore di Kirby. A causa del proliferare di ''-man'' (Superman, Batman, ...), Simon decise di cambiare nome al personaggio, che ben presto divenne Silver Spider: così cambiato venne proposto a Sid Jacobson, il quale propose alcuni cambiamenti, come l'agilità ragnesca e la possibilità di volteggiare tra i palazzi tramite una ragnatela. Nonostante queste modifiche, che successivamente sarebbero confluite nell'Uomo Ragno, il personaggio non venne mai pubblicato e per riparlarne si dovette attendere il 1959 quando lo stesso Simon, questa volta per la Archie Comics, propose a Kirby The Fly, un adattamento del concetto base di Silver Spider. In sintesi il personaggio, un adolescente di nome Tommy Troy, orfano, era in grado, grazie al possesso di un anello magico, di diventare un supereroe adulto dotato di mistici e fantastici poteri. Mentre, però, nel caso di Silver Spider si limitavano ad una superforza ed alla possibilità di spiccare grandi salti (un po' come il Superman delle origini, o come il Capitan Marvel della Fawcett, con cui il personaggio ha un enorme debito di ispirazione), Fly aggiungeva anche l'agilità ragnesca, la possibilità di arrampicarsi sui muri ed un sesto senso in grado di avvisarlo dei pericoli. Kirby, che per questo personaggio aveva già realizzato cinque tavole di prova, decise allora di riproporre quel vecchio tentativo, apportando alcune aggiunte, come il lanciaragnatele, mutuato da una pistola simile in dotazione di Spider Spry, nemico di Fly, riportato per l'occasione al suo nome originale: Spiderman. Come lo stesso Ditko ebbe modo di rivelare in un articolo del 1990, queste prime cinque tavole (per certo presenti negli archivi Marvel fino alla fine degli anni settanta) rappresentavano il tipico eroe kirbyano, superbo e maestoso, con un disegno astratto sul petto, simile a quello di Ant-Man. La storia, che si apriva con Spiderman in costume (sostanzialmente il costume attuale, ma con in più un cinturone porta-oggetti e con in meno la parte inferiore della maschera, che così richiamava all'altro vecchio personaggio kirbyano, Capitan America), raccontava di un adolescente, ancora una volta orfano, che viveva insieme alla zia, una simpatica e gentile signora, e allo zio, un burbero capitano di polizia in pensione, ricalcato sul modello del generale Thunderbolt Ross delle storie di Hulk. La piccola famigliola abitava accanto ad uno scienziato, la cui casa, misteriosa ed oscura, era la meta del ragazzo alla fine delle 5 paginette. Il personaggio così concepito venne approvato da Lee, anche se sostituì la coppia di zii proposta da Kirby con una che aveva fatto il suo esordio alcuni mesi prima sulle pagine di Strange Tales: zia May e zio Ben. Finalmente l'ultimo passaggio creativo, l'effettiva realizzazione della storia, venne affidato a Ditko, al quale saltò subito agli occhi l'estrema somiglianza tra il personaggio kirbyano e quello di Simon. A questo punto Lee e Kirby rimisero mano alla trama, riconsegnando il tutto a Ditko, che per prima cosa diede al personaggio una maschera completa, «per aggiungere mistero al personaggio e permettere al lettore di immaginare l'espressione preferita della faccia di Peter Parker»; quindi, su consiglio di Eric Stanton, trasformò la pistola spara-ragnatele nella coppia di lanciaragnatele attualmente utilizzata dall'Uomo Ragno; infine ideò il ragnosegnale con il quale l'eroe illumina i criminali, impaurendoli per il suo prossimo arrivo. L'Uomo Ragno era così pronto all'esordio sulle pagine di Amazing Fantasy, rivista disegnata dallo stesso Ditko sin dal numero 7, diventando il più tipico e genuino prodotto dello spirito collaborativo della Marvel degli anni sessanta, che applicava gli insegnamenti raccolti durante le esperienze nei primi, pionieristici anni degli studi grafici, come l'Eisner-Iger: nessuno aveva un compito veramente specifico e tutti erano indispensabili alla buona riuscita di un nuovo progetto. Le origini Come detto Peter Parker, il protagonista del fumetto di Lee-Ditko, era uno scolaro attento e studioso, ma anche timido ed impacciato. Preso in giro dai compagni, e in particolare dal bullo Flash Thompson e dalla fidanzata Liz Allan, vide la sua vita cambiare il giorno di una visita ad una conferenza scientifica. Durante una dimostrazione sull'energia nucleare e la radioattività, un ragno venne investito dalle radiazioni; fortemente traumatizzato, il ragno cadde sulla mano di Peter, mordendolo prima di morire. Pian piano Peter iniziò ad accorgersi di possedere alcuni fantastici poteri, passatigli dal ragno radioattivo: agilità e forza proporzionali a quelle dell'aracnide, capacità di aderire alle pareti, un "senso di ragno" che lo rendeva capace di percepire anticipatamente eventuali minacce. Per mettere alla prova le sue nuove capacità, Peter si propose di affrontare il wrestler Crusher Hogan, che in quel periodo aveva indetto una sfida nei confronti di chiunque avesse voluto provare a batterlo. Portando una maschera sulla faccia, in modo che nessuno lo potesse riconoscere, Peter riuscì a sconfiggere Crusher Hogan ed a vincere il premio in denaro messo in palio. Notato da un produttore cinematografico Peter venne quindi lanciato nel mondo dello spettacolo con lo pseudonimo di Uomo Ragno, un costume creato da lui ed un fluido di sua invenzione simile ad una ragnatela. Peter, sfruttando la sua improvvisa popolarità, voleva riuscire a guadagnare abbastanza soldi per poter aiutare economicamente gli zii. Una sera, all'uscita dalla sua ultima esibizione, Peter si rifiutò di fermare un ladro in fuga, asserendo che quello fosse compito della guardia degli studi televisivi. Dopo alcuni giorni, in un tentativo di rapina in casa (poi verrà rivelato che il rapinatore cercava un tesoro nascosto nella casa dei Parker), lo zio Ben venne ucciso: Peter, sconvolto dal dolore, indossò il suo costume da Uomo Ragno e corse subito a catturare il malvivente, che si era asserragliato in un magazzino in disuso. Tutto questo solo per scoprire che l'assassino era proprio il furfante che pochi giorni prima aveva lasciato scappare senza intervenire. Da allora, con in mente le parole dello zio Ben («Da un grande potere derivano grandi responsabilità»), Peter decise di ritirarsi dal mondo dello spettacolo e diventare un paladino della giustizia. Accorre fulmineamente in soccorso di persone assalite da delinquenti, ragazzini in pericolo, vecchiette che stanno per essere investite nell'attraversare la strada, ma soprattutto affronta le terribili minacce portate dai suoi supernemici. Sfrutterà economicamente i suoi poteri solo come fotografo, diventando reporter "ufficiale" delle gesta dell'Uomo Ragno per il quotidiano Daily Bugle dell'arcigno e burbero J. Jonah Jameson, che cerca sempre in tutti i modi di sottopagare le foto - esclusive - di Peter. Inizialmente il personaggio di Peter ha tutte le caratteristiche del nerd, "secchione" a scuola, imbranato con le ragazze e inviso ai suoi coetanei, a causa della sua timidezza e passione per lo studio, della chimica in particolare. L'acquisizione dei poteri non cambia di molto questa situazione, perché Peter ben presto si rende conto di doverli mantenere segreti. Successivamente, sia per le interpretazioni dei vari autori sia per i mutamenti sociali intercorsi, Peter è decisamente più sveglio e brillante. Questo anche per alcune drammatiche situazioni che si trova ad incontrare nel corso della sua vita: la morte di Gwen, la tossicodipendenza di Harry Osborn (il suo migliore amico all'epoca), il costume simbionte che successivamente diventerà Venom, le vicende dei cloni e la conseguente crisi d'identità, la presunta morte di Zia May. Solo per citare i principali eventi, tragici e problematici, che hanno movimentato la sua esistenza e lo hanno fatto maturare. Ma Peter/''Spidey'' (come viene anche affettuosamente definito) è anche riuscito a convolare a giuste nozze con la splendida "rossa" Mary Jane Watson. Il loro è un matrimonio felice, seppur non sereno. È funestato dalle continue minacce alla vita di Peter causate dalla sua attività di supereroe, minacce che si estendono anche ai suoi affetti, specie da parte dei nemici che conoscono la sua identità segreta. Ma sull'amore tra Peter e M.J.Si pronuncia emgei, confidenziale diminutivo usato da Peter stesso – benché sia saldo – aleggia innanzitutto ancora l'ombra di Gwen Stacy, il grande amore degli anni dell'università di Peter. Gwen fu tragicamente uccisa da Goblin, (uno dei nemici più agguerriti e feroci dell'Uomo Ragno), in una delle storie più importanti della pluridecennale storia dell'Uomo Ragno. Nel 2004 lo scrittore J.M. Straczynski nella saga Peccati del passatoSins Past, The Amazing Spider-Man nn. 509-514; prima edizione italiana: L'Uomo Ragno nn. 409-414, Panini Comics. ha fatto riemergere dal passato Gwen con un episodio della sua vita mai narrato prima. Viene fatto sapere che la ragazza ebbe una breve relazione proprio con Norman Osborn (alias Goblin) da cui sono nati due figli, un maschio e una femmina. L'uccisione di Gwen potrebbe essere legata al fatto che non volle affidare i due bambini a Osborn, che intendeva usarli per i suoi malvagi intenti. Osborn riuscirà in seguito a plagiare i due giovani, istigandoli contro Peter. A rendere la vicenda più ambigua, non viene volutamente chiarito se i rapporti carnali fra i due siano stati consenzienti o meno. La vicenda getta l'ombra del dubbio per i sentimenti mai sopiti di Peter verso la bionda Gwen: se non fosse morta avrebbe sposato la maliarda Mary Jane? Le vignette conclusive della saga, infatti, contengono questo dialogo con Peter, caduto esausto per la battaglia sostenuta con i figli di Osborn e Gwen, tra le braccia di Mary Jane: :Peter (mentre ricorda Gwen): «Ti amerò sempre» :Mary Jane: «Lo so». Non è dato sapere se la rossa modella sia consapevole che Peter non si rivolge a lei o meno, e che nella prima ipotesi accetti che l'amore per lei di Peter sia sincero ma subordinato alla mancanza di Gwen. Quel che è certo è l'indissolubilità del legame di Peter con il suo primo amore. Resterà sempre vivo in lui il ricordo per i sentimenti che ha provato per Gwen, l'amore comunque sincero e stabile che ha nei confronti di M.J. è diverso, figlio dell'età adulta del personaggio. Da quando milita nei Nuovi Vendicatori si è trasferito con zia May e Mary Jane alle Stark Tower, base del gruppo, che funge anche da abitazione per qualunque eroe lo desideri. Peter necessitava di una casa dopo che quella di sua zia e il suo appartamento erano stati distrutti. La simpatia e l'immedesimazione con Peter da parte dei suoi numerosi lettori sparsi per il mondo, sono dovuti alle sue caratteristiche "umane": malgrado i grandi poteri di cui dispone, non è sottratto ai problemi quotidiani che la maggioranza della gente comune deve affrontare, come l'arrivare a fine mese, bilanciare la vita affettiva con gli impegni lavorativi e i dubbi di fronte a decisioni importanti. Il tutto viene aggravato dalla sua doppia vita, che lo costringe a scelte dolorose. Nel numero 700 di Amazing Spider-Man (ultimo numero della serie) Peter viene ucciso dal suo nemico di sempre, il Dottor Octopus. La saga non riprenderà, ma se ne avvierà una nuova intitolata Superior Spider-Man.Tuttavia un frammento della mente di Peter è sopravvissuto. Storia editoriale Il Ragno di Ditko L'era Ditko, che rappresenta la prima fase creativa del personaggio, dura trentotto numeri, oltre a quello iniziale apparso su Amazing Fantasy e ad alcuni Annual. Se graficamente Ditko si ispira, come detto, a Gould e a Sprang, la sua idea del personaggio è invece molto più vicina a Dick Tracy che non a Batman: Peter, infatti, doveva vivere in un ambiente il più reale possibile, per poterne guidare in maniera coerente e logica il passaggio verso l'età adulta. Così i suoi primi grandi avversari, come il Camaleonte o l'Avvoltoio, erano piuttosto degli abili ingegneri e non fantastici personaggi con poteri pari a quelli di Peter. E dopo la deriva nella fantascienza con il Riparatore, si ritorna alla tecnologia ed alla scienza con Otto Octavius, meglio noto come Dr. Octopus, il più letale nemico del Ragno delle origini. Dotato di quattro braccia meccaniche, è un abile scienziato che, a causa dell'incidente che lo ha fuso con quelle stesse braccia artificiali, ha acuito la sua latente follia (recentemente approfondita da Paul Jenkins sulle pagine di Spectacular Spider-Man), facendolo diventare un supercriminale perfetto per le storie dell'Uomo Ragno. È il protagonista di una delle storie del ragnetto più appassionanti dell'epoca: Il capitolo finale, la cui scena madre è stata citata centinaia di volte in diversi altri fumetti. Successivamente Ditko e Lee proposero molti altri avversari: dal drammatico Lizard, all'ingenuo Cervello Vivente, dall'elettrico Electro, fino ai gouldiani Duri, guidati da Frederick Foswell, giornalista del Bugle, senza dimenticare l'Uomo Sabbia, ex-galeotto, e Kraven, famoso cacciatore giunto in città con l'unico intento di catturare l'Uomo Ragno. Di questa prima infornata però i due avversari più interessanti, anche per le loro potenzialità future, furono Mysterio, maestro delle illusioni dietro il quale si nascondeva Quentin Beck, esperto hollywoodiano di effetti speciali, e il Goblin, ignoto criminale che, dotato di una scopa volante (poi sostituita da un aliante) e di bombe zucca, cerca fin dal primo approccio di uccidere l'Uomo Ragno, assoldando allo scopo addirittura i Duri. Nel frattempo, oltre a questi elementi supereroici tipici di ogni prodotto seriale, Ditko sviluppa anche i personaggi di contorno, dando sempre più spazio alla fragile zia May, la cui malattia subisce periodici peggioramenti anche nell'era post-Ditko, al burbero J. Jonah Jameson, direttore del Daily Bugle, quotidiano per il quale Peter lavora come fotografo free-lance vendendo le foto dei suoi combattimenti, e deciso a screditare il nuovo eroe, alla dolce ed insicura Betty Brant, segretaria di Jameson e prima fidanzata di Peter. Senza dimenticarsi anche dei compagni di scuola o dell'esordio della bella Mary Jane, apparsa per la prima volta, col volto coperto, su Amazing Spider-Man n.25 del giugno 1965: Ditko crea, così, intorno a Peter un mondo coerente ed attendibile, in cui ogni criminale spesso non è mai un volto noto a Peter, ma una persona qualunque: la sua scelta narrativa, però, non è sempre gradita a Lee, sovente accusato di cambiare i suoi soggetti. Questa situazione di tensione, acuita anche dal fatto che Lee figurava come autore delle storie anche del Dottor Strange, personaggio quasi completamente concepito e realizzato da Ditko, venne poi risolta con la nota questione sulla vera identità di Goblin. Secondo Ditko, dietro la maschera si sarebbe nascosto Ned Leeds, rivale in amore di Peter per la conquista del cuore di Betty, destinato successivamente a morire in una drammatica battaglia con l'Uomo Ragno, che avrebbe avuto come conseguenza la morte di Betty stessa investita da un camion, o, vistosi bocciata questa prima proposta, da un ignoto criminale. Questa querelle, però, era solo la punta dell'iceberg, rappresentato da alcuni problemi di gestione di Goodman con i suoi autori, su tutti Ditko e Kirby, che pretendevano un esplicito riconoscimento del loro apporto creativo e maggiori introiti (soprattutto Kirby) dai successi commerciali ottenuti dai personaggi che ideavano per Goodman stesso. Dopo l'ennesima promessa non mantenuta, Ditko decide di lasciare la testata, facendo alla fine un favore a Goodman che, così, poté chiedere a Lee una nuova direzione al personaggio, molto più solare e leggera della visione, probabilmente molto autobiografica, di Ditko. John Jazzy Romita Per sostituire il partente Ditko, Lee decise di prendere a bordo il già collaudato John Romita Sr.. L'autore, diventato simbolo stesso dell'Uomo Ragno proprio grazie alla sua lunga militanza su Amazing, aveva accumulato esperienza soprattutto con i fumetti rosa della DC Comics, in cui i sentimenti e le interazioni tra i personaggi erano di grande importanza. Poiché, quindi, era necessario dare una svolta leggera alla rivista, Lee pensò bene di utilizzare un autore abile in questo genere, che poi sarebbe diventato il genere tipico delle sottotrame di Amazing Spider-Man, ottenendo un duplice effetto: abbandonare le trame troppo noir di Ditko, cancellando molte delle sue sottotrame, e presentare al pubblico storie più romantiche, ma disegnate con uno stile molto più realistico. Così, con la prima storia di Romita, Lee non solo fece riappacificare Peter con Ned, ma diede finalmente volto a Mary Jane Watson, finora tenuta nascosta da Ditko, ed un volto a Goblin, ora diventato ufficialmente Norman Osborn, padre di Harry, che con Romita sarebbe diventato il miglior amico di Peter. Con il passare dei numeri, poi, l'affiatamento tra Lee e Romita si fa sempre più stretto: ciò consente al duo di realizzare delle storie non solo sempre più realistiche, ma sempre vicine al mondo giovanile e studentesco, nel cui ambito si muove il Peter Parker in borghese e la sua dolce fidanzata Gwen Stacy. Lee, però, non dimentica il successo di storie urbane come quelle con i Duri ed utilizza, per l'occasione, Kingpin, il mafioso newyorkese, solitamente avversario di Devil (l'unico, almeno in questa prima fase della sua vita, a conoscere la vera identità dell'Uomo Ragno). Diventano, poi, ricorrenti le perdite di memoria di Norman Osborn ed ogni volta che il magnate ritrova la memoria sulla sua identità supercriminale e su quella di Peter, nascono saghe letali e terribili, nelle quali l'Uomo Ragno ha una nuova limitazione, poiché sa di affrontare il padre del suo migliore amico, Harry. Comunque è di questo periodo l'inizio dell'indipendenza di Peter da zia May: inizia a frequentare l'università, va a vivere con Harry in un appartamento in città, inizia a frequentare Gwen, la dolce figlia del capitano di polizia George Stacy. Il capitano Stacy (e qui siamo nel periodo dei successori e, in un certo senso, allievi di Lee e Romita), valente poliziotto, troverà la morte durante un terribile scontro contro il dottor Octopus nel tentativo di salvare un bambino dalle macerie di un camino gettato dai tentacoli impazziti del letale avversario dell'Uomo Ragno, che aveva spruzzato su di essi una speciale sostanza che li rendeva incontrollabili. Questa prima morte inizia ad introdurre l'Uomo Ragno, come personaggio, in un nuovo periodo di età adulta, anticipando anche la morte di Gwen, ancora una volta durante uno scontro terribile contro un suo folle avversario: il Goblin. La saga delle Sei Braccia Scritta da Stan Lee e Roy Thomas e disegnata da Gil Kane, la Saga delle Sei Braccia (in inglese The Six Arms Saga) è il ciclo di tre episodi in cui fa la sua prima apparizione Morbius, il vampiro vivente; ma soprattutto è la storia che vede Spider-Man alle prese con la crescita di quattro braccia aggiuntive. Il racconto ha inizio nell'episodio celebrativo Amazing Spider-Man n.100 e prosegue nei due successivi. Peter Parker ne ha abbastanza di essere l'Uomo Ragno. Decide così di assumere un cocktail di sostanze chimiche che pongano fine ai suoi poteri di ragno. Dopo aver avuto diversi incubi, al risveglio Peter si rende conto di possedere quattro estremità in più. La pozione ha quindi incrementato i suoi poteri ragneschi anziché reprimerli. Spider-Man, ora con sei braccia, chiede aiuto al Dottor Curtis Connors (alias Lizard) e si imbatte nel mostro vampiro Michael Morbius. Lo stress dello scontro trasforma Connors in Lizard, il quale, grazie al morso di Morbius, ottiene la capacità di avere la propria mente lucida mentre è nel corpo di Lizard. Lizard riesce quindi a sintetizzare un antidoto per l'Uomo Ragno, che così ritorna alla normalità, perdendo le quattro mostruose braccia che lo avevano reso ancor di più un ragno umano. La morte di Gwen Stacy La morte di Gwen Stacy, storia scritta da Gerry Conway, John Romita Sr. e Stan Lee e disegnata da Gil Kane e dallo stesso Romita, anticipa di poco quello che poi Alan Moore (sia con Capitan Bretagna sia con Watchmen) e quindi Frank Miller(con Il ritorno del Cavaliere Oscuro) applicarono al fumetto: atmosfere oscure e drammatiche, che calarono i supereroi nella realtà e nella quotidianità, come già era avvenuto per lo Spirit di Eisner. Gwen Stacy, il primo grande amore di Peter, rimane vittima della vendetta della nemesi del nostro eroe: Goblin. Lo stress causato dalla tossicodipendenza del figlio Harry fa ricordare a Norman Osborn la sua doppia identità e anche quella di Peter Parker. Rimesso il costume e montato nuovamente sull'aliante, Goblin rapisce Gwen e la porta sul ponte di Brooklyn. Quando l'Uomo Ragno interviene per salvare la ragazza, il folletto verde la butta giù dal ponte. Peter la prende con la sua tela e la tira su, ma tra le sue braccia c'è un corpo ormai privo di vita. Molto probabilmente la tela di Spidey, fermando improvvisamente la caduta della ragazza, ne ha provocato la rottura dell'osso del collo.The Night Gwen Stacy Died, Amazing Spider-Man (I serie) n. 121, Marvel Comics, giugno 1973; prima ed. it. L'Uomo Ragno (I serie) n. 133, Editoriale Corno, giugno 1975. Da notare che in questa prima edizione il titolo venne tradotto Qualcuno deve morire. Solo nelle successive ristampe approntate da altri editori venne adottata una traduzione più letterale. Inutile dire che all'epoca la morte della ragazza provocò reazioni molto dure da parte dei lettori, ancora non abituati a leggere eventi così drammatici in un fumetto (alcuni arrivarono a scrivere lettere di minaccia all'autore della storia Gerry Conway, che fu soprannominato Killer Conway). La prima saga del clone Successivamente Spidey si imbatté in un clone della bella Gwen, creazione di un professore di Peter, Miles Warren alias il criminale noto come lo Sciacallo, che innamorato di Gwen, aveva sempre addebitato a Peter, del quale conosceva la doppia identità, la morte della giovane. Inutile dire come l'incontro con il clone di Gwen, riaprì nel nostro beniamino vecchie ferite e sensi di colpa, superati solo grazie alla nuova fiamma, nonché futura moglie Mary Jane. Peter scoprì che Gwen era in realtà un clone grazie all'aiuto di Ned Leeds, ma quest'ultimo venne rapito dallo Sciacallo, che lo portò in una fabbrica abbandonata, collegandolo ad una bomba. L'Uomo Ragno corse in suo soccorso e qui lo Sciacallo, dopo essersi smascherato e aver rivelato di essere Miles Warren, lo tramortì grazie al veleno contenuto nei suoi artigli. Al suo risveglio, l'Uomo Ragno si trovò davanti una copia identica di sé stesso, con gli stessi poteri e gli stessi ricordi; i due si batterono, convinti entrambi di essere l'originale, con l'intento di sconfiggere l'altro in modo di poter salvare Ned. Mentre assistette al duello, Gwen si ribellò a Warren, accusandolo di essere solo un pazzo geloso; alle parole della giovane, quest'ultimo ebbe un ultimo momento di lucidità, che lo spinse a slegare Leeds prima dello scoppio della bomba, rimanendo, all'apparenza, ucciso sul colpo. Dopo essersi ripreso dall'esplosione, l'Uomo Ragno corse da Gwen e Leeds, mentre il clone parve essere rimasto ucciso dal crollo di una ciminiera senza che venisse esplicitamente affermato chi si fosse salvato fra il clone e l'originale. Il clone di Gwen Stacy, dopo aver visitato la tomba dell'originale, abbandonò New York per iniziare la sua nuova vita. L'Uomo Ragno, nel frattempo, capì di essere lui l'originale, perché se fosse stato un clone avrebbe amato ancora Gwen Stacy, mentre ora era innamorato di Mary Jane: questa nuova convinzione cancellò ogni dubbio dalla mente di Peter, che tornò sul luogo della battaglia per gettare il corpo del suo clone in un altoforno. È interessante notare come Gwen Stacy, personaggio amatissimo dagli appassionati del Ragno, sia uno dei pochissimi (insieme a zio Ben e pochi altri) a non essere stato "resuscitato" dagli autori della Casa delle Idee, che spesso e volentieri a fronte dei malumori dei fan, hanno fatto rivivere diversi personaggi (a titolo di esempio si indicano la stessa zia May, il grande nemico Goblin, o altri personaggi come Wonder Man, Magneto, Wolverine, Guardian, il Gufo, il Dottor Octopus), trovando a tal fine espedienti più o meno convincenti. Il clone di Gwen Stacy tornò successivamente nella saga Evolutionary War. L'eredità di Goblin e il mistero di Hobgoblin Dopo la morte di Gwen, nelle storie di Gerry Conway (testi) e Ross Andru (disegni), Peter e Mary Jane iniziarono a uscire insieme e a fare coppia fissa, sino a quando lei non rifiutò la sua proposta di matrimonio, ponendo temporaneamente fine alla loro relazione. Harry Osborn, amico fraterno di Peter e figlio di Norman Osborn, restò accecato dall'odio verso Spider-Man, dopo aver assistito alla morte(solo apparente, come si scoprirà tempo dopo) del padre, impalato dal proprio aliante durante lo scontro con l'Uomo Ragno appena dopo la morte di Gwen. Divenne così il secondo Goblin e, completamente folle, arrivò a rapire Flash Thompson, May Parker e Mary Jane Watson. Harry, una volta rinsavito, cedette (nelle storie scritte da Len Wein e disegnate da Ross Andru) la maschera di Goblin al proprio psichiatra Bart Hamilton, che divenne così il terzo Goblin. Intanto Peter, a opera di Marv Wolfman (testi) e Keith Pollard (disegni), si laureò all'università, ebbe nell'episodio speciale di Amazing Spider-Man n.200 un nuovo confronto con il ladro che uccise Zio BenAmazing Spider-Man n. 200, gennaio 1980., venne coinvolto dallo scrittore Roger Stern e dal disegnatore John Romita Jr. (figlio di John Romita Sr.) nel mistero di Hobgoblin (il nuovo Goblin) e iniziò ad avere una relazione con la Gatta Nera (la bionda Felicia Ardy). Il ritorno in scena di Mary Jane Watson, con la rivelazione (a opera di Tom DeFalco ai testi e Ron Frenz ai disegni) della conoscenza della identità segreta di Peter da parte di lei, pose fine alla relazione con la Gatta Nera. Il mistero della vera identità del nemico Hobgoblin venne risolta con la rivelazione di Ned Leeds quale folletto erede di Goblin. Successivamente, nella saga Hobgoblin Vive, venne rivelato da Roger Stern e Ron Frenz che l'originale Hobgoblin era in realtà lo stilista Roderick Kingsley. Il costume nero L'Uomo Ragno, insieme con la maggioranza dei personaggi dell'universo Marvel, venne mandato dall'Arcano, un'entità cosmica, ad affrontare una guerra tra gli eroi e i criminali per vedere se fosse più forte il bene o il male. Durante la battaglia, distrutto il suo costume, decise di usare una macchina che usavano gli altri eroi per riparare i costumi. Sbagliando macchina, liberò un alieno simbiota nero che si unì a lui come un costume, simile a quello della seconda Donna Ragno. Tornato sulla Terra piano piano si sentì sempre più esausto, il costume lo faceva andare di ronda anche quando dormiva. Chiese aiuto a Reed Richards che gli disse che quel costume era un simbionte che si voleva legare con lui. Dopo un duello di volontà tra Peter e il costume, l'eroe riuscì ad andare in una chiesa dove grazie alle onde sonore delle campane riuscì a separarsene. Il simbionte trovò un nuovo ospite nel giornalista Eddie Brock. Quest'ultimo, invece di respingere la minaccia, accolse il simbionte nel suo corpo: nasceva così, per i testi di David Michelinie ed i plastici disegni di Todd McFarlane, Venom (Amazing Spider-Man n.300), assetato di vendetta contro l'Uomo Ragno. Venom minacciò Mary Jane Watson, che fu così terrorizzata da Venom da non consentire più a suo marito di indossare il costume nero normale. L'Uomo Ragno così prese un fucile sonico dai Fantastici Quattro per sconfiggere il mostro, sul punto di separare il simbionte da Brock si accorse che i due erano troppo legati e dividendoli avrebbe ucciso Brock. L'eroe dopo un epico combattimento decide di risparmiare la vita a Venom e lo scaraventa giu' da un palazzo senza ucciderlo. Todd McFarlane cambiò in modo considerevole l'aspetto di Spider-Man, rendendolo più "ragnesco": gli arti più sottili, occhi grandi e ragnatele "a spaghetti"; questa revisione stilistica fu storica e fu presente nelle versioni di alcuni disegnatori successivi, tra cui Erik Larsen. L'ultima caccia di Kraven L'Uomo Ragno affrontò Kraven il cacciatore, aristocratico russo fuggito insieme ai genitori dopo la caduta dello Zar, e storico nemico dell'arrampicamuri. Il tradizionale spirito allegro e spensierato dei racconti di Spider-Man cedette il passo ad un'atmosfera gotica e oscura in cui J.M. DeMatteis ai testi e Mike Zeck ai disegni esplorarono la psiche dell'eroe, del suo nemico Kraven e di Vermin, l'uomo topo. Peter Parker, che da poco si era sposato con Mary Jane Watson, morì e venne sepolto, sotto i colpi del cacciatore, che indosserà poi il costume nero del Ragno ed impersonerà il tessiragnatele. La fine della storia vide il ritorno dell'Uomo Ragno di nuovo pronto a sollevarsi, risorto dalla tomba in cui era stato sepolto vivo con l'illusione di essere morto. Kraven, nella sua contorta follia, sentendosi privato della motivazione di combattere e vivere, dal momento che l'unico vero desiderio della propria esistenza, ossia sconfiggere l'Uomo Ragno, si era compiuto, si sparò un colpo di fucile uccidendosi. Il bambino dentro Protagonisti di questo ciclo di J.M. DeMatteis e Sal Buscema, accanto a Peter Parker, sono Harry Osborn (ossia Goblin II) e Vermin (l'Uomo Topo). La storia partì dal racconto fornito da Edward Whelan (Vermin), che ritorna dopo gli eventi dell'ultima caccia di Kraven (sempre di J.M. DeMatteis), durante gli incontri con la dottoressa psicologa Asley Kafka, degli abusi sessuali subiti da parte del padre. La trama si intrecciò con quella di Peter Parker/Spider-Man e del ritorno alla follia dell'amico di Peter, Harry Osborn, vittima anch'egli della figura del padre Norman Osborn. La storia si concluse con un Harry tornato follemente a vestire i panni di Goblin e con Vermin che riuscì a superare il trauma delle violenze sessuali e a riacquistare le sue sembianze umane. La nascita di Carnage Lo psicopatico Cletus Kasady, catturato per i terribili crimini commessi, fu condannato a undici ergastoli e rinchiuso nella prigione di Ryker's Island dove condivise la stessa cella di Eddie Brock alias Venom. Mentre Kasady meditava di uccidere Brock, il simbionte fece un improvviso ritorno, si unì ad Eddie ed insieme fuggirono dal carcere, lasciandosi però dietro un seme del simbionte. L'unione diede origine a Carnage, che scappò di prigione e iniziò a spargere il terrore con una serie di efferati omicidi, firmando il suo nome sulla scena di ogni delitto con il sangue delle vittime. Fu braccato dall'Uomo Ragno che, non potendo da solo competere con lui, fu costretto a chiedere l'aiuto di Venom di ritorno dall'"esilio" sull'isola deserta dove viveva in pace, convinto di aver ucciso Spidey. Insieme, l'Uomo Ragno e Venom sconfissero Carnage grazie alle onde sonore e lo fecero inviare al Ravencroft, dal quale però Kasady fuggì poco tempo dopo, dando luogo agli eventi che sfociarono nel crossover Maximum Carnage. La saga del clone La vita di Peter Parker, dopo essere stata scossa dalla perdita dell'amico Harry Osborn, rimasto apparentemente ucciso dalla formula di Goblin, e dal falso ritorno dei suoi genitori, rivelatisi dei robot creati dal Camaleonte, viene ulteriormente sconvolta dalla saga del clone. Nel corso di questa saga viene recuperata una vecchia storia (su Amazing Spider-Man n. 148-150, prima traduzione italiana L'Uomo Ragno Editoriale Corno n. 189-191) in cui lo Sciacallo aveva clonato Peter, e poi lo aveva sostituito con il clone, causandogli anche qualche problema di identità. Alla fine il clone viene sconfitto e gettato nella ciminiera di un altoforno. Così si credeva che il clone fosse andato distrutto. Questa trama fu "dimenticata" per diversi anni. Ma dopo molti anni il clone riaffiorò dal passato, rivelando di portare il nome di Ben Reilly, un omaggio allo zio Ben e alla Zia May (Reilly è il suo cognome da nubile) e di non essere affatto lui il clone, bensì Peter. Naturalmente la sconvolgente rivelazione darà conseguenze determinanti, stravolgendo la vita del protagonista che non sa più chi è. Nascerà anche un'amicizia con il clone, che assumerà l'identità del Ragno Rosso (Scarlet Spider), che collaborerà con Peter nella lotta ai malvagi. Dopo numerose e complesse traversie (i cloni incrementeranno di numero), tutta la vicenda si rivelerà essere una macchinazione dell'arcinemico Norman Osborn, cioè Goblin, il quale aveva anche falsificato gli esami del DNA di Peter, per indurlo a credere di essere lui il clone. Si ritornerà così allo status quo tradizionale, Peter riassumerà il possesso della sua vita e Ben verrà ucciso da Norman Osborn salvando Peter. Epocale nella saga del clone resta la storia della morte di Zia May (Amazing Spider-Man n. 400), scritta da J.M. DeMatteis e disegnata da Mark Bagley, rivelatasi poi in seguito essere la morte di un'attrice che impersonava May, in realtà tenuta prigioniera da Norman Osborn, e non della reale zia di Spider-Man. Capitolo Finale Dopo gli eventi della Saga del Clone, Peter e Mary Jane tornano a fare una vita relativamente tranquilla, tornando all'Università e vivendo assieme a zia Anna Watson. Norman Osborn però continua a muoversi nell'ombra, e acquisisce metà Daily bugle, divenendone proprietario insieme a un Jonah Jameson ricattato. Osborn usa la stampa e il potere dei soldi per rovinare sempre di più la vita dell'Uomo Ragno, arrivando a farlo accusare di omicidio e spingendolo a rinunciare al suo costume. Peter però continuerà per qualche tempo a combattere il crimine usando quattro identità: Calabrone Rosso, Ricochet, Dusk e Prodigy. Proprio con quest'ultima riuscirà a riabilitare il nome dell'Uomo Ragno. Osborn, stanco del suo nemico, usa il rituale della Riunione dei cinque per ottenere il potere assoluto ed eliminarlo, ma ottiene invece la follia e viene fermato dopo un'aspra battaglia. Peter capisce che la gente non si fiderà mai dell'Uomo Ragno e brucia il costume. Il Riavvio della Saga A sostituire i vari DeMatteis e DeFalco arriva John Byrne, incaricato di rilanciare il personaggio per una nuova generazione di lettori. In Italia, per celebrare l'evento, la serie avrà una doppia numerazione ripartendo dal numero 1 coincidente con L'Uomo Ragno #273 (la cosa andrà avanti fino al numero 444). Prima Byrne propone al pubblico la serie CHAPTER ONE, che aggiorna le origini dell'eroe, e poi mette mano alle avventure ambientate nel presente, introducendo un nuovo Uomo Ragno che va a sostituire Peter. Il sostituto si scopre essere una ragazzina, Martha Franklin, e poco dopo Peter torna nel ruolo che più gli si addice, giusto in tempo per ritrovarsi coinvolto negli intrighi del senatore Stewart Ward, dei Sinistri Sei e di un misterioso molestatore che perseguita Mary Jane. Poiché Peter nasconde alla moglie di essere tornato Spider-Man, tra i due nasce una crisi che si conclude nel peggiore dei modi: MJ parte per un servizio fotografico e l'aereo sul quale si trova esplode. Peter, dopo la moglie, perde anche la casa, il lavoro e i soldi, e finisce a vivere quasi come un barbone. Dopo Byrne saranno Howard Mackie e Paul Jenkins a mostrarci la lenta risalita di Peter Parker, che non solo affronterà Goblin ancora una volta per evitare di diventarne l'erede, ma scoprirà che Mary Jane è ancora viva ed è tenuta prigioniera dal molestatore. I due preferiscono comunque prendersi una pausa di rilfessione, e la ragazza lascia Peter Parker temporaneamente. È la fine di un'epoca, che si conclude con Mackie, e l'inizio di un'altra, quella dello scrittore televisivo Joe Michael Straczynski. Potere totemico Lo sceneggiatore J. Michael Straczynski aggiunse un ulteriore livello di lettura alla figura dell'eroe, nel suo ciclo di episodi in coppia con il disegnatore John Romita Jr.. Il morso del ragno radioattivo che donò i poteri a Peter Parker potrebbe non essere stato del tutto casuale, anzi: il dio-ragno africano Anansi era alla ricerca di un suo rappresentante, un totem vivente che facesse da ponte tra i ragni e gli uomini, più in generale tra il mondo animale e il mondo umano, troppo separati dal progresso. La scelta sarebbe ricaduta su Peter Parker non tanto per le circostanze eccezionali (un ragno imbevuto di radiazioni, quindi un presupposto scientifico alla conseguente mutazione), ma perché un nerd come Peter, "preda" degli eventi e delle angherie da una vita, avrebbe più facilmente incarnato l'ideale di ragno come "predatore", per reazione a tutto il risentimento accumulato. Questa valenza soprannaturale è uno dei motivi per cui l'Uomo Ragno si è spesso trovato coinvolto in battaglie con nemici ispirati agli animali (il Dr. Octopus - la piovra -, l'Avvoltoio, Rhino - il rinoceronte -, Lizard - la lucertola -, la Mosca, il Camaleonte, e così via). Un riflesso della catena alimentare. A causa dell'ultima trasformazione di Peter Parker in un ragno gigante, Spidey acquisì nuovi poteri: poteva parlare con gli insetti, sparare ragnatele organiche e il suo "senso di ragno" si era notevolmente affinato. L'Uomo Ragno si ritrovò quindi a confrontarsi con il personaggio di Ezekiel, all'apparenza un anziano uomo d'affari e mecenate, dotato degli stessi suoi poteri ragneschi, che aiutò Spider-Man, facendogli da mentore e divenendo suo alleato nella lotta contro Morlun, un'entità simile ad un vampiro, e Shathra, un'altra minaccia basata sul soprannaturale. Buon compleanno In Amazing Spider-Man n.500 di J. Michael Straczynski e John Romita Jr., ultimo capitolo della saga intitolata Buon compleanno, l'Uomo Ragno si trovò ad affrontare la minaccia di Dormammu, con l'aiuto di diversi eroi, tra cui i Fantastici Quattro e il Dottor Strange. In questo episodio celebrativo Spider-Man rivive diversi momenti della sua vita passata e delle sue battaglie con i suoi nemici storici, sino a giungere nuovamente alla sua vita presente, arrivando persino a vedere un possibile futuro. Al termine della storia, dopo aver sconfitto Dormammu, il Dottor Strange consente a Peter Parker di avere un dono speciale per il proprio compleanno: incontrare e parlare nuovamente con lo zio Ben, anche se solo per pochi attimi. Le ultime tavole con l'incontro con lo zio Ben vedono la partecipazione ai disegni di John Romita Sr. Con il numero 500 Amazing Spider-Man riprese la classica numerazione iniziata nel 1963, portando così la storica testata del Ragno al cinquecentesimo numero, celebrato anche con la speciale partecipazione di Romita Sr. ai disegni. Il Libro di Ezekiel Ezekiel svelò infine i suoi veri intenti allorquando portò Spider-Man ferito in un tempio in Africa, dove l'Uomo Ragno, secondo i suoi piani, doveva cedergli, prima di morire, i propri poteri, in una sorta di battaglia finale. Ezekiel, una volta vincitore, sarebbe risultato l'unico possessore dei poteri del ragno. Fu proprio quando doveva avvenire il passaggio dei poteri e la morte di Peter che Ezekiel, vivendo i ricordi passati di Spider-Man e provando tutto ciò che significasse essere per Peter l'Uomo Ragno, decise di morire al suo posto. Con questo ciclo si chiude nuovamente la presenza di John Romita Jr. ai disegni di Amazing Spider-Man. Il testimone passa all'artista Mike Deodato Jr. che va a fare coppia con lo scrittore J. Michael Straczynski. Peccati del passato La bionda Gwen venne riportata alla ribalta nella saga Peccati del passato dello scrittore J. Michael Straczynski, che sconvolse il personaggio soprattutto a livello morale. Peter Parker s'imbatté in due ragazzi dotati di superpoteri che tentarono di ucciderlo, ma ben presto scoprì che erano i figli del suo primo vero amore, Gwen. Ma il colpo di scena fu che il padre dei ragazzi altri non era che Norman "Goblin" Osborn. Sconvolto dalla scoperta, Parker tuttavia capì che i ragazzi contaminati dal sangue geneticamente potenziato di Osborn, invecchiavano velocemente e rischiavano di morire in breve tempo, quindi tentò di salvarli nonostante tutto. La scelta dell'autore ha stravolto decisamente l'idea che i fan avevano della dolce Gwen Stacy: da ragazza ideale di cui innamorarsi a donna normale, con le sue debolezze. Va comunque precisato che Straczynski lasciò un margine di dubbio, perché resta incerto se Gwen sia stata consenziente o drogata (o addirittura violentata) da Norman Osborn. In questa saga, scritta da J.M. Straczynski e disegnata da Mike Deodato Jr. viene quindi narrata una parte di storia finora sconosciuta della vita della defunta Gwen Stacy. Prima della sua morte, in un periodo in cui l'Uomo Ragno si trovava in Canada a combattere Hulk, la ragazza ebbe una relazione con Norman Osborn da cui nacquero due gemelli: Sarah (che è identica alla madre) e Gabriel (detto Gabe). Per nascondere lo scandalo che ne poteva scaturire, Osborn decise di fare partorire Gwen in segreto e le fece giurare di non dire niente a nessuno. Alla morte di Gwen, Osborn si prese cura dei due gemelli che fece crescere nell'odio e nel disprezzo del suo mortale nemico, l'Uomo Ragno, e li addestrò di conseguenza. Mentre Parker era al cimitero a trovare suo zio Ben e Gwen Stacy, venne attaccato da due misteriosi personaggi dotati di poteri simili ai suoi, vestiti di nero con passamontagna, che si scoprirono in seguito essere Gabe e Sarah. Nel frattempo Peter ricevette una lettera mandatagli da Gwen in cui gli dice della sua relazione con Osborn. Durante uno scontro fra l'Uomo Ragno e i due gemelli, Sarah rimase gravemente ferita e per sopravvivere ebbe bisogno di una trasfusione di sangue, ma mentre lei è in ospedale Gabe trovò uno dei rifugi di Goblin in cui si trovavano due costumi, due alianti e due dosi del siero di Goblin destinati proprio a lui e sua sorella. Solo lui usò l'attrezzatura perché Sarah era in ospedale, assistita da Peter Parker che la salvò donandole il suo sangue. Gabe divenne così un nuovo Goblin che attaccò l'Uomo Ragno ma venne sconfitto e dato per morto. Successivamente Gabe venne soccorso da alcune persone sulle rive dell'Hudson privo di memoria. House of M Nell'universo alternativo creato da Scarlet, Peter è sposato con Gwen Stacy, con cui ha un figlio, Richie; inoltre sia lo zio Ben sia il capitano Stacy sono ancora vivi.L'Uomo Ragno,infatti fermò il ladro,che avrebbe ucciso zio Ben e fece una rapida carriera come wrestler,diventando l'idolo dei mutanti che lo credevano uno di loro.Dopo la guerra Peter rese pubblica la sua identità spacciandosi per un mutante e girò un film con Mary Jane Watson come coprotagonista,successivamente sposò Gwen sua fidanzata al liceo,insieme conseguirono il dottorato e fondarono la SpidermanInc(con l'aiuto di zio Ben) tesa in molti settori come la scienza e la carità..Grazie a Layla Miller, Peter riesce a riacquistare la memoria ma crolla quando le conseguenze delle manipolazioni di Scarlet e i ricordi di un'altra vita gli sconvolgono la mente;impazzito assume l'identità di Green Goblin e tenta di distruggere la sua stessa vita,una volta rinsavito si ritira in campagna con la famiglia e giura vendetta contro Magneto e sua figlia. In seguito combatte la Casata di Magneto insieme agli altri eroi. L'Altro e il nuovo costume J. Michael Straczynski, Peter David e Reginald Hudlin nel 2006 hanno scritto una saga di 12 episodi (negli Stati Uniti pubblicata su tre testate differenti, in Italia tradotta sui numeri dal 445 al 450 de L'Uomo Ragno) intitolata L'Altro (The Other) che ha portato numerosi cambiamenti e poteri in Peter e nella continuity dell'Uomo Ragno. Dopo essere stato ferito e mutilato gravemente da Morlun in un sanguinosissimo scontro (nel quale Spidey aveva perso anche perché malato) Peter muore all'ospedale. Si trasforma poi in una crisalide dal quale risorge con nuovi poteri: tutte le sue ferite, le sue malattie sono risanate, gli spuntano dei pungiglioni dai polsi, riesce a vedere al buio, il suo "senso di ragno" è più che raddoppiato. Nel numero 451 della serie regolare della Panini Comics l'Uomo Ragno compare per la prima volta con il suo nuovo costume. Il costume è stato disegnato da Tony Stark alias Iron Man e i colori principali non sono più blu e rosso ma rosso e oro; il nuovo costume include anche parti della tecnologia dell'armatura di Iron Man, che danno all'Uomo Ragno la possibilità di effettuare lunghe planate in caduta libera e lo proteggono da proiettili di piccolo calibro, e anche di respirare sott'acqua. Per via delle caratteristiche che lo accostano all'armatura del vendicatore, questo costume viene anche chiamato "Iron Spider" (traduzione non ufficiale: Ragno di ferro). Questi cambiamenti, insieme con il rinnovato costume, portano il supereroe a livelli di potenza superiori ai suoi standard abituali. In seguito, durante Civil War, il costume è andato distrutto in un combattimento con Iron Man durante la fuga di Parker dalla Stark Tower; la tecnologia del costume viene, comunque, ancora usata dal governo tramite un misterioso trio chiamato i Ragni Rossi, facente parte dell'Iniziativa dei Cinquanta stati. Civil War Durante la saga Civil War viene emanata una legge (l'Atto di registrazione dei superumaniTraduzione ufficiale di Superhuman Registration Act; cfr. ad esempio Entry di Luca Scatasta, in Wolverine n. 212, Panini Comics, settembre 2007.) che impone ai supereroi, se vogliono continuare ad operare, di svelare la propria identità segreta al governo degli Stati Uniti d'America. Si creano due fazioni opposte: una a favore della registrazione, l'altra che si oppone giudicando anche una violazione dei diritti civili la promulgazione del provvedimento. Peter Parker si schiera a favore e decide di svelare la sua identità pubblicamente, indossando il costume fatto per lui da Ironman, Ironspider.Civil War n. 2, giugno 2006; prima ed. it. Marvel Miniserie n. 77 (Civil War n. 2), Panini Comics, aprile 2007. L'evento ha suscitato molto scalpore dal momento che l'Uomo Ragno è sempre stato uno dei personaggi che maggiormente ha custodito gelosamente la sua identità, ed ha avuto notevole risonanza mondiale, con diversi articoli sulle prime pagine dei quotidiani, anche in Italia. Parker, già dubbioso sulla giustezza della sua scelta, dopo aver visto il carcere di massima sicurezza nella zona negativa in cui vengono reclusi i dissidenti, prende la decisione di schierarsi contro la Registrazione a fianco di Capitan America e lascia la Stark Tower assieme a zia May e Mary Jane. Tony Stark, quando scopre il cambiamento in atto, invia alcuni "Caccia-maschere" ad arrestare Peter, confidando anche in alcuni congegni occultati a sua insaputa nel nuovo costume, poiché non aveva il suo originale, che potevano inibire il suo senso di ragno rallentando la sua reazione e rendendola meno efficace. Ma grazie all'intervento del Punitore, riesce a raggiungere la base della fazione di Cap. Successivamente, una volta presa piena coscienza delle ingiustizie a cui erano sottoposti i ribelli, Parker denuncia in televisione l'esistenza del supercarcere e i maltrattamenti che avvenivano al suo interno. In seguito alla sua conferenza Stark lo considererà un traditore della causa della Registrazione. Dopo la battaglia finale, Capitan America si lascia arrestare per evitare altre vittime innocenti quando si rende conto della distruzione che stava portando la battaglia, l'Uomo Ragno col costume nero si ritira assieme ai rimanenti membri dei Vendicatori Segreti rifiutando il perdono presidenziale. Back in Black Di J. Michael Straczynski (testi) e Ron Garney (disegni). Un assassino, pagato da Kingpin, spara a zia May. Portata in ospedale, l'anziana signora rimane aggrappata alla vita, in coma; questa tragedia e l'assassinio di Steve Rogers fanno sì che l'Uomo Ragno ritorni a indossare il costume nero in segno di lutto. Trovato l'assassino e dei suoi complici, prova a strappar loro le informazioni sul mandante in modo estremamente violento, lanciando un uomo dalla finestra dell'appartamento e rompendo un braccio dell'assassino. Prima che Peter possa interrogare l'assassino, quest'ultimo viene ucciso; dopo aver preso il cecchino, scopre che Kingpin è il mandante dell'attentato in cui è rimasta mortalmente ferita May Parker. Peter si reca a Ryker's Island per fronteggiare Fisk e lo umilia picchiandolo a sangue. Intanto nell'ospedale in cui è ricoverata zia May si trova anche Eddie Brock che anche separato dal simbionte ha dei problemi mentali che gli causano allucinazioni. Infatti immagina un nuovo simbionte, che gli dice di uccidere zia May. Indossando un costume nero commerciale dell'Uomo Ragno, arriva quasi ad ucciderla, ma poi combatte il veleno dentro di lui. Nello stesso momento giunge Peter ed Eddie gli dice di aver combattuto il mostro che si celava dentro di lui. Pentito per l'azione che stava per compiere si getta dalla finestra dell'ospedale, ma Peter riesce a salvarlo.The Last Temptation of Eddie Brock in The Sensational Spider-Man nn. 38-39, agosto-settembre 2007; prima ed. it. L'Uomo Ragno nn. 477-478, Panini Comics, gennaio 2008. Soltanto un altro giorno di J. Michael Straczynski e Joe Quesada. Per ottenere la salvezza di May, Peter e Mary Jane devono rinunciare al loro matrimonio. Grazie al mistico intervento di Mefisto, May torna a godere di ottima salute, Mary Jane e Peter non si sono mai sposati, nessuno conosce l'identità segreta del supereroe (resa pubblica in Civil War) e diversi elementi della continuity risultano riscritti, come il ritorno ai lanciaragnatele artificiali e il ritorno dalla morte di Harry Osborn.One More Day, Part 1-4, settembre-dicembre 2007; prima ed. it. Soltanto un altro giorno, Parte 1-2, L'Uomo Ragno nn. 487-488, Panini Comics, giugno 2008. Un nuovo giorno Come diretta conseguenza di Soltanto un altro giorno, ha inizio il ciclo di storie Un nuovo giorno, che presenta e spiega il nuovo status quo dell'Uomo Ragno. Dopo l'accordo con Mefisto sono cambiate molte cose. Oltre al mancato matrimonio con Mary Jane Watson ci sono diverse differenze nell'ambientazione e nel cast dei personaggi comprimari rispetto a quanto descritto in precedenza. Innanzitutto l'identità dell'Uomo Ragno è nuovamente segreta, neanche gli altri eroi la conoscono. Per questo motivo non è un supereroe registrato ed è dunque un vigilante fuorilegge. I suoi poteri sono tornati quelli delle origini, perciò ha di nuovo i lancia-ragnatele. Le sue condizioni economiche sono disastrose. May Parker, come beneficio del patto, gode di buona salute, svolge attività di volontariato per i senzatetto del centro di assistenza F.E.A.S.T. e ha dimenticato l'identità segreta del nipote. La vecchia casa di Forrest Hills è ancora integra e Peter ci abita insieme alla zia a causa delle sue difficoltà economiche. Harry Osborn è di nuovo in vita ed è fidanzato con l'affascinante Lily Hollister, la cui migliore amica, Carlie Cooper, sembra essere attratta da Peter. Sono presenti una serie di nuovi nemici, tra i quali Overdrive, dotato di un'auto ad alta tecnologia, Mister Negativo, un aspirante boss del crimine, Minaccia, un nuovo Goblin che ostacola la campagna elettorale del padre di Lily, Freak, tossicodipendente mutato da alcune cellule staminali animali su cui stava lavorando il dottor Curt Connors, la Bambola di Carta, una giovane ragazza assassina innamorata di una star di Hollywood e la dodicenne Ana, la nuova Kraven, figlia dell'originale cacciatore. In più a New York c'è una nuova supereroina registrata, Jackpot, che presenta diverse somiglianze con Mary Jane. In questa saga si è visto per la prima volta Anti-Venom, che fece team-up con l'Uomo-Ragno contro i Thunderbolts guidati da Norman Osborn. Il Daily Bugle rischia di fallire e J. Jonah Jameson ha un infarto dopo un litigio con Peter. JJJ Si ritrova così bloccato in un letto d'ospedale, mentre la moglie Marla decide di cedere la proprietà della testata a Dexter Bennett, che la ribattezza "D.B.". Bennett prende subito in simpatia Peter, credendolo un fotografo free lance. Peter si licenzia e inizia a lavorare per Frontline, un nuovo quotidiano fondato da Ben Urich La polizia, dopo aver trovato alcune ragno spie su dei cadaveri, accusa l'Uomo Ragno di essere un serial killer. Viene poi scagionato grazie all'aiuto di Devil che, nelle vesti di Matt Murdock, ne assume la difesa in tribunale. World War Hulk Durante l'attacco di Hulk, l'Uomo Ragno cerca di combatterlo insieme ai Potenti Vendicatori e ai Nuovi Vendicatori, ma gli alleati del Gigante Verde si rivelano più forti e lo stendono senza difficoltà. In seguito viene liberato insieme ai compagni da Sentry. Qui l'Uomo Ragno compare con il costume nero, si presume che Hulk sia arrivato sulla terra durante Back in Black. Secret Invasion Durante l'invasione aliena, Spidey combatte a fianco dei Nuovi e Potenti Vendicatori contro gli Skrull. Egli nota con sorpresa che gli alieni non attivano il suo senso di ragno. In seguito, lui e i Vendicatori, si uniscono ai Thunderbolts, all'Iniziativa e alla squadra di Nick Fury per combattere gli Skrull a New York. Dark Reign American Son Dopo essere tornato da un viaggio dimensionale con i Fantastici Quattro Peter scopre che Zia May si è fidanzata con Jay Jameson, padre di Jonah, che è diventato sindaco di New York. Intanto Norman Osborn tenta di contattare suo figlio Harry, per farlo entrare nei Vendicatori. Nel frattempo Harry scopre che la sua ex-fidanzata Lily Hollister, alias Minaccia, è incinta: Harry decide allora di accettare la proposta del padre. Spidey, con l'aiuto della Donna Invisibile riesce a catturare Mac Gargan e indossa un costume nero fatto di molecole instabili che lo rendono simile a Venom, poi si reca alla torre dei Vendicatori di Osborn sotto false spoglie e scopre che Norman vuole far diventare suo figlio un supereroe con il nome di American Son. L'Uomo Ragno viene attaccato da Daken, dopo essere stato scoperto da quest'ultimo. Riesce a stenderlo, ma sulla scena irrompono Osborn, Bullseye e Moonstone. All'inizio il Ragno sembra riuscire a trovare una scusa, ma viene tradito da Harry, che rivela al padre che dietro la maschera di Venom non c'è Gargan. Spidey viene rapidamente catturato e bloccato. Harry cerca di guarire Lily dal siero di Goblin, ma quando lui sta per iniettarle l'antidoto, lei reagisce violentemente. Rivela che il bambino che porta in grembo non è suo, ma di Norman e che il motivo per cui lei ha accettato questo piano era per attirare qui l'Uomo Ragno. Intanto Peter viene torturato da Bullseye e Norman gli rivela che Harry entrerà nei Vendicatori solo per diventare un martire. Furioso come mai, il Ragno si libera e stende Bullseye, ma è sul punto di soccombere sotto i colpi di Iron Patriot. Harry indossa l'armatura di American Son e si scontra con il padre. Minaccia cerca di aiutare Norman ma viene tramortita da Spidey. Harry è sul punto di eliminare Norman, ma alla fine decide di risparmiarlo e torna alla sua vita. L'Uomo Ragno riesce a sopravvivere e a proteggere la sua identità. Infine Norman torna con Lily alla torre dei Vendicatori, non considerando più Harry come figlio e si prepara ad accudire il suo nuovo erede. Chi era Ben Reilly? Durante la festa di fidanzamento di Zia May, a Boston, Peter viene attaccato in bagno da un uomo, Damon Ryder, che si fa chiamare Velociraptor. Dopo aver indossato il suo costume ed averlo steso, Spidey gli domanda perché stava cercando di uccidere Peter Parker. Raptor risponde che l'uomo che ha attaccato non si chiama Peter Parker... ma Ben Reilly! L'Uomo Ragno rimane interdetto, così tanto che Ryder riesce a prenderlo di sorpresa e scappare. Giorni dopo, Peter scopre su Internet che Damon è sopravvissuto a un incendio che molti anni prima ha ucciso la sua famiglia e che l'identikit del piromane è uguale alla sua faccia, cioè a quella di Ben. La Sfida In Amazing Spider-Man n. 600Prima edizione in italiano Spider-Man n. 531, Panini Comics, aprile 2010., di Dan Slott e John Romita Jr., zia May sposa Jay Jameson mentre Spider-Man combatte la nuova minaccia del Dottor Octopus. Aiutato dalla Torcia Umana dei Fantastici Quattro, Spider-Man sconfigge un Dottor Octopus fisicamente messo male, perché a causa dei numerosi traumi cranici gli resta un solo anno di vita, e lo costringe a fuggire. Arriva l'ora del matrimonio di zia May (la quale era proprio arrivata ad un passo dallo sposare proprio Octavius in Amazing Spider-Man n. 130/131)Prima edizione in italiano Uomo Ragno Corno prima serie n. 150/151 - Ristampa Uomo Ragno Classic n. 37 con Jay Jameson e, dopo aver baciato il nuovo marito, May lancia il bouquet e, a sorpresa, lo prende Mary Jane, che torna in scena dopo alcuni mesi di assenza. Dopo alcune vicissitudini con la coinquilina di casa, Michele Gonzales, Peter viene rapito dal Camaleonte, che lo impersona per un intero giorno. Il Camaleonte è al soldo di un ente terroristico, e il suo lavoro è piazzare una bomba nell'ufficio del sindaco della Grande Mela. Però ancora una volta Spidey riesce a fermarlo. Ma non definitivamente, perché il Camaleonte viene avvicinato dalla moglie di Kraven, desiderosa di vendetta nei confronti dell'Uomo Ragno, che ritiene responsabile della morte del marito. La moglie di Kraven, aiutata da sua figlia Ana Kravinoff, aveva già cominciato questa "Caccia ai ragni", rapendo la veggente Madame Web. Si scopre inoltre che Mary Jane conosce l'alter ego di Peter, un favore che aveva chiesto a Mefisto prima di lanciare il suo rivoluzionario incantesimo. In seguito, l'Uomo Ragno ha un flirt con la Gatta Nera (che non ricorda più la sua identità) e insieme si uniscono per sconfiggere Diablo. Dopo essere stato battuto, l'alchimista viene contattato da Ana Kravinoff, che gli chiede di unirsi a lei e a sua madre per vendicarsi dell'Uomo Ragno. Successivamente Electro organizza un movimento pubblico chiamato "Potere al Popolo" contro Dexter Bennett e la New York Stock Exchange, a causa della sua vita sempre più rovinata dal suo potere elettrico. Per questo Electro viene considerato un eroe e Spider-Man viene criticato quando lo attacca pubblicamente. Electro fa quindi un accordo con Dexter Bennett, promettendogli di fermare la propria campagna in cambio delle cure che gli occorrono per guarire. Il Pensatore Pazzo si offre di curarlo, ma Spider-Man interferisce, rendendo Electro un fulmine elettrico artificiale. Carico del suo nuovo potere, Electro lo usa per tradire Dexter Bennet. L'Uomo Ragno lo sconfigge, ma il Daily Bugle viene distrutto completamente. Nell'epilogo Electro incontra Sasha Kravinoff ed il Camaleonte nella sua nuova cella. Spider-Man quindi aiuta Carlie Cooper con un caso investigativo che coinvolge tre omicidi ed una ragazza scomparsa di nome Keemia. L'Uomo Ragno rintraccia gli assassini a Governor's Island, dove trova Keemia. L'Uomo Sabbia si rivela essere l'intera isola ed alcuni suoi multipli combattono con Spider-Man, confessandogli che sono gli assassini della madre di Keemia e degli altri due omicidi. L'Uomo Sabbia, scioccato dal fatto che i suoi duplicati agissero in maniera malvagia e liberi dal suo controllo, inizia a combatterli. Spider-Man sconfigge quindi l'Uomo Sabbia e ritorna a Manhattan con Keemia. Un nuovo criminale con un costume di Rhino viene istigato da Sasha Kravinoff, la quale gli dice che potrà ottenere l'onore di indossare le vesti del rinoceronte soltanto uccidendo Aleksei Sytsevich, l'originale Rhino. Tuttavia, Aleksei ha abbandonato da tempo il suo costume e la sua identità di Rhino e sta vivendo con la nuova moglie, Oksana. Intanto, mentre Peter inizia a lavorare a tempo pieno al giornale Front Line, il nuovo Rhino attacca Aleksei. Spider-Man combatte il nuovo Rhino per proteggere Aleksei, ma viene sconfitto. In seguito riesce a convincere Aleksei a non tornare a indossare i panni di Rhino. L'organizzazione mafiosa del Maggia è sull'orlo del baratro a causa della perdita di Silvermane, avvenuta durante lo scontro con la banda del Gufo, della cattiva conduzione degli affari criminali della famiglia da parte di Bruno Karnelli e della lotta con Mister Negativo e Testa di Martello. Il Maggia assolda quindi Mysterio per aiutarli a risolvere i loro problemi, il quale accetta, ma solo per servire i propri scopi. Nel corso di una battaglia tra il Maggia, Mister Negativo e Spider-Man, la maggior parte dei mafiosi muore e Mysterio perde tutti i soldi che aveva guadagnato. Al termine, Mysterio viene avvicinato dal Camaleonte (vestito come Jean DeWolff) che gli dice che alcuni amici sono ansiosi di "incontrarlo". La Gatta Nera aiuta Spider-Man a rubare la fiala del sangue di Peter in possesso di Mister Negativo ed a sostituirla con una fiala di sangue di maiale, in modo da far sì che Mister Negativo sia ignaro dell'aver perso la possibilità di uccidere l'Uomo Ragno tramite la formula del Respiro del Dragone. Spider-Man scopre poi che c'è Morbius dietro il furto della sua fiala di sangue e che il vampiro vivente la stava usando per trovare una cura per lo stato di immortalità e per curare Jack Russell dalla sua licantropia. Spider-Man si offre quindi volontario donandogli altro sangue. Electro fa evadere di prigione il nuovo Avvoltoio, il quale vuole vendetta contro J. Jonah Jameson, ossia la persona che egli crede l'abbia trasformato in un mostro. La mafia inizia a seminare false prove che Jameson è il responsabile della creazione del nuovo Avvoltoio ed i media iniziano a conoscere questa falsa notizia. L'Uomo Ragno scopre che la notizia è priva di fondamento ed arriva al City Hall giusto in tempo per salvare Jameson. L'Avvoltoio cerca di fuggire ma Spider-Man lo blocca e gli rivela la verità in merito alla sua condizione, di cui è responsabile la mafia e non J. Jonah Jameson. L'Avvoltoio sceglie così di attaccare i gangster e di lasciare libero Jameson. Intanto Peter decide di effettuare un fotoritocco su di una foto per dimostrare l'innocenza di Jameson ai media. Tuttavia Jameson rivela che la foto è un falso e licenzia Peter in pubblico. Aleksei, l'originale Rhino, e sua moglie cercano di andare sotto protezione e custodia, ma il nuovo Rhino attacca il veicolo che li sta scortando presso una casa rifugio. Oksana, la moglie di Aleksei, viene uccisa. Aleksei, ora pieno di rabbia ed odio, riprende il costume da Rhino e combatte contro il nuovo Rhino. L'Uomo Ragno prova a fermarlo, ma fallisce e Rhino uccide l'impostore con il costume da rinoceronte. Dopo aver lasciato lo S.H.I.E.L.D., Carmilla Black assume solo incarichi indipendenti. Per questo motivo, Sasha Kravinoff la assolda per rubare il costume originale dello Scorpione, ora in possesso di Hood, il quale l'ha ricevuto da Norman Osborn. Durante l'inevitabile scontro, lo Scorpione punge Spider-Man che perde temporaneamente i suoi poteri. Per fermare l'uomo che stava difendendo come avvocato, Michele Gonzales, la coinquilina e recente flirt di Peter Parker, si ritrova coinvolta nella battaglia. Peter riesce a salvare Michele, indossa il costume da Uomo Ragno, ottiene nuovamente i poteri ragneschi ed aiuta lo Scorpione contro Hood. Quando Peter riporta a casa Michele, i due giungono alla conclusione di porre una tregua alle loro schermaglie e screzi da coinquilini. Qualcosa può fermare il Fenomeno. E quel qualcosa è il nuovo Capitan Universo. Il riferimento è la storia Niente può fermare il Fenomeno, scritta anni prima sempre da Roger Stern e disegnata da John Romita Jr., con protagonisti l'Uomo Ragno ed il Fenomeno. Il nuovo Capitan Universo, creato dall'Uni-potere e dalla Forza Enigma per fissare le fratture nelle placche tettoniche sotto New York causate dallo stesso Fenomeno durante il citato Niente può fermare il Fenomeno, cerca invece di uccidere il Fenomeno per scopi personali. A causa di ciò l'Uni-potere abbandona il soggetto e possiede il Fenomeno, il quale, con i poteri di Capitan Universo, ripara il danno alle placche tettoniche. Il Dottor Curt Connors ha un nuovo lavoro dove è spesso vessato dal suo capo, e ha perso la custodia di suo figlio Billy. Un monologo interiore bestiale gli dice di prendere ciò che è suo. La rabbia di Lizard emerge dopo che la donna che gli fa da assistente di laboratorio, verso cui prova attrazione, trascorre la notte con il suo capo. Connors cerca di prendere un siero che possa trattenere Lizard, ma il suo capo non glielo permette. Lizard viene lasciato libero ed uccide, divorando il capo di Connors. Alyosha Kravinoff ritorna a New York ed aiuta Ana a cacciare Kaine. Billy Connors viene rapito da Ana Kravinoff. Lizard trova Billy e lo uccide. Spider-Man si trova quindi a combattere una serie di persone che sono sotto il controllo mentale di Lizard, che fa emergere il loro lato rettile e aggressivo. L'Uomo Ragno beve la pozione che può far trasformare Lizard nel Dottor Connors, in modo da essere immune al potere di controllo di Lizard. Successivamente Lizard fugge nella notte. Peter va da Zia May che riesce a liberarsi dall'influsso di Mister Negativo e si riconcilia con il nipote. Tetra caccia Kaine arriva sulla soglia di casa di Peter, coperto di sangue ed in fin di vita. È iniziata la caccia ai ragni. Sasha Kravinoff, Ana Kravinoff e Alyosha Kravinoff hanno rapito da tempo Madame Web e Mattie Franklin. Peter Parker accoglie Kaine in casa, gli chiede spiegazioni e lui, nonostante una forma influenzale, va in cerca di quelli che hanno ridotto in quella condizione il suo clone. Spider-Man incontra Arachne e insieme si scontrano con Ana Kravinoff e Alyosha Kravinoff. Al termine della battaglia appare un redivivo Ezekiel Sims che gli conferma che è iniziata la caccia ai ragni. Successivamente in un rito sacrificale Sasha Kravinoff uccide Mattie Franklin per riportare in vita il figlio Vladimir, il quale risorge dalla tomba con sembianze leonine. Spider-Man, Arachne ed Ezekiel vanno alla ricerca di Araña che è il prossimo obiettivo dei Kravinoff. Quando la trovano si uniscono alla battaglia tra lei e i Kravinoff. Tuttavia, vengono sconfitti e Arachne e Araña vengono catturate. Kaine arriva tardi e i Kravinoff sono già fuggiti. Spider-Man ed Ezekiel hanno una lunga discussione prima di recarsi alla base dei Kravinoff. Una volta giunti li, Ezekiel si rivela essere il Camaleonte e l'Uomo Ragno viene sconfitto. Alla presenza dei Kravinoff e di Mysterio Spider-Man viene posto su di un tavolo, dove viene ucciso, pugnalato con un coltello. Con la morte dell'Uomo Ragno, Sergei Kravinoff esce fuori dalla sua tomba. In realtà l'Uomo Ragno ucciso è Kaine, che aveva preso il posto di Peter per avere il suo momento di gloria. In questo modo Peter non è morto e Sergei Kravinoff vive in una non-vita, è quindi molto distaccato verso la sua famiglia. Quando Peter si sveglia trova il suo costume nero e un biglietto con scritto «Dammi la caccia». Infuriato indossa il costume nero e si fionda sui Kravinoff, eliminandoli uno a uno. Dopo averli catturati restano solo Sergei e sua moglie. Dopo aver mutilato il volto di Sasha, Peter arriva allo scontro con Sergei. Prima che l'Uomo Ragno possa uccidere Kravinoff, Arachne lo blocca. La donna è diversa: infatti poco prima che Madame Webb morisse per mano di Sasha Kravinoff, la donna le ha donato i suoi poteri, insieme ai quali è sopraggiunta la cecità; e lo avverte che se ucciderà Sergei innescherà un circolo vizioso di perdizione che porterà alla morte di moltissime persone. Peter riflette, e decide di risparmiare la vita a Sergei, che fugge assieme alla sua famiglia nella Terra Selvaggia. Intento a riprendere le redini della propria famiglia nel modo più brutale e animalesco possibile, Sergei annuncia che caccerà i membri della sua famiglia per renderli forti e in grado di affiancarlo nel prossimo futuro. Nello stesso momento uccide sua moglie Sasha e Vladimir. Restano solamente due dei suoi figli, Ana e Alyosha. La prima, pur di restare con il padre per poter costruire insieme il loro regno, decide di cacciare Alyosha. Nell'epilogo viene mostrato Kaine che emerge dalla tomba tramutato in Tarantula. Un momento nel tempo La saga si apre con un flashback di Soltanto un altro giorno, di cui è uno sviluppo: si vede Mary Jane Watson convincere Mefisto di non tormentare più Peter, a patto che questi (convinto dalla stessa moglie) rinunci al proprio matrimonio. Si passa quindi all'oggi: Mary Jane è appena arrivata a casa di Peter a New York. I due, che all'inizio del ciclo di storie di Un nuovo giorno avevano litigato per un motivo imprecisato, ricordano la loro separazione nel giorno del matrimonio, avvenuta dopo che Peter non si era presentato in tempo alla cerimonia, facendo credere di averci ripensato. In realtà era mancato perché era svenuto dopo la caduta da un palazzo, da cui si era lanciato per salvare un criminale. Si scopre inoltre che Peter e MJ ricordano tutto quello successo veramente durante Civil War: dallo smascheramento di Spider-Man all'attentato a zia May. Da quel momento però i ricordi intraprendono un percorso differente rispetto a quello degli eventi di Soltanto un altro giorno: Peter e Mary Jane ricordano infatti che la zia May avesse cominciato a riprendersi dalle pessime condizioni in cui si trovava. Infine, la coppia ricorda che Peter, dopo il tentato omicidio di zia Anna e Mary Jane abbia chiesto al Dottor Strange di far dimenticare a tutti l'identità di Spider-Man. Il desiderio di Peter verrà esaudito dal Dottor Strange, Tony Stark e Reed Richards, che metteranno insieme le loro conoscenze e i loro poteri per creare una tempesta virtuale (accelerata dal virus Extremis di Iron Man). Come ultima azione prima che tutti dimentichino, Peter porta anche MJ nell'involucro mistico che lo protegge dalla tempesta, affermando che non potrebbe vivere senza di lei. MJ, al suo risveglio si separa da Peter, affermando che avrebbe voluto dimenticare anche lei tutte le orribili vicende vissute. Nel finale Mary Jane dichiara a Peter di amarlo ancora, ma lo lascia libero di rifarsi una vita perché non si sente di poter sopportare di stare a fianco dell'Uomo Ragno«Ti Amo e vorrei essere abbastanza forte per stare con te, ma non lo sono. E non so se mai lo sarò.»; Joe Quesada (testi e disegni), Paolo Rivera (disegni), The Amazing Spider-Man n. 541, One Moment in Time - Chapter 4: Something Blue, ottobre 2010; prima edizione italiana: Spider-Man n. 561, Un momento nel tempo - Capitolo 4: qualcosa di blu, Panini Comics, 14 luglio 2011, traduzione di Pier Paolo Ronchetti, adattamento di Max Brighel.. Alla grande Peter riesce a trovare lavoro come scienziato, grazie a Marla Madison (ex-moglie di J. Jonah Jameson) che gli presenta Max Modell degli Horizon Labs. Dopo aver sventato un incidente di laboratorio grazie ai poteri ragneschi (e alle sue conoscenze scientifiche), Peter riceve già un ottimo primo assegno con un laboratorio personale. Nel laboratorio, Peter si scontrerà con un nuovo Hobgoblin, mandato dallo zar del crimine Kingpin per rubare un nuovo metallo speciale, il reverbio. Si scoprirà che l'Hobgoblin è Phil Urich, nipote del direttore del nuovo Daily Bugle, Ben Urich. Dopo lo scontro con il nuovo Hobgoblin, Peter realizza un nuovo costume in grado di deviare le onde sonore del criminale. Insieme alla Gatta Nera Spidey riesce a entrare nel palazzo di Kingpin. Mentre la gatta sale fino all'attico di Fisk, Peter va nel laboratorio per recuperare il reverbio, ma viene presto scoperto e raggiunto da Hobgoblin e da alcuni ninja della Mano. Durante la lotta, Spidey riesce a distruggere alcune armi di Hobgoblin, ma le onde soniche prodotte da Urich attivano il reverbio, che fa crollare il palazzo. Mentre Hobgoblin porta via Kingpin, Peter riesce a salvare la Gatta e a uscire dal palazzo in tempo. Kingpin congeda Hobgoblin, comunicandogli che lavora per lui e che lo farà chiamare quando avrà nuovamente bisogno dei suoi servigi. La vendetta dell'Ammazzaragni L'Ammazzaragni ritorna con un esercito di uomini-insetto, lo Scorpione al suo servizio e l'obiettivo di uccidere J. Jonah Jameson e la sua famiglia. L'Uomo Ragno interviene accanto ai Nuovi Vendicatori per fermare le creature di Smyte e crea un inibitore del senso di ragno. Sfortunamente, usandolo, elimina anche il suo. Prima di essere fermato, l'Ammazzaragni riesce a uccidere Marla Jameson. Per rimediare alla mancanza del senso di ragno, Peter comincia a prendere lezioni di kung-fu da Shang Chiu. Spider-Island Lo Sciacallo, tramite cimici geneticamente modificate, contamina tutta Manhattan con un virus che dona poteri ragneschi. Peter scopre che la sua ragazza, Carlie Cooper, ha acquisito questi poteri. Un'ondata di criminali vestiti da Uomo Ragno attacca New York. I Vendicatori non vogliono che l'Uomo Ragno partecipi, perché sarebbe difficile distinguerlo dagli altri, ma lui, tramite un video, chiama in veste civile tutti coloro che hanno ricevuto questi poteri a combattere. Grazie a questi cittadini la città viene salvata. In seguito, Peter e Carlie si recano nell'ex laboratorio dello Sciacallo, sospettando di lui. Qui vengono attaccati da alcuni supercriminali con i poteri ragneschi e riescono a sconfiggerli. In seguito, durante una rapina di Shocker, che ha sviluppato sei braccia, tutti gli infetti si trasformano in ragni giganti. Si scopre che lo Sciacallo lavora con la Regina, vecchia nemica di Spidey e Capitan America, e che ha al suo servizio il Re Ragno, cioè Capitan America trasformato in ragno umano, e Kaine, alias Tarantula. Alla Horizon Labs sviluppano un vaccino partendo dall'Anti-Venom. Tarantula viene inviato a distruggerlo, ma l'Uomo Ragno lo ferma, curandolo e recuperando il senso di ragno. Frattanto il nuovo Venom, Flash Thompson, riporta Capitan America alla normalità e attacca con lui la Regina. Questa si trasforma a sorpresa in un ragno gigantesco, che attacca tutti gli eroi. Mentre l'Uomo Ragno, con i vecchi octobot del Dottor Octopus guarisce tutti i newyorchesi, Kaine, con il costume stealth, uccide la Regina. Il giorno seguente tutti si risvegliano di nuovo normali. Carlie capisce che Peter è l'Uomo Ragno e lo lascia. Spidey si reca dal Dottor Strange, che gli spiega che, rivelando a tutta New York di possedere poteri ragneschi, ha in parte rotto l'incantesimo che fece dimenticare a tutti la sua vera identità. Ora chiunque può capirlo, come prima. Fino alla fine del mondo Il Dottor Octopus, che sta per morire, lancia nello spazio dei satelliti, la sua "lente octaviana", che, a detta sua, dovrebbero mettere fine al surriscaldamento globale. In realtà però ha intenzione di uccidere tutti gli esseri umani. L'Uomo Ragno e i Vendicatori intervengono e attaccano i Sinistri Sei, subendo una pesante sconfitta. Spidey viene salvato con la Vedova Nera da Silver Sable. Con l'aiuto delle due spie distrugge una a una tutte le fabbriche di satelliti del Dottor Octopus e battono in successione l'Uomo Sabbia, Camaleonte e Mysterio (quest'ultimo si allea con loro, mentre Electro è stato sparato nello spazio da Thor). Octavius manda allora contro di loro i Vendicatori controllati mentalmente. Tuttavia, questi vengono liberati dal controllo e l'Uomo Ragno e Sable attaccano Octopus. Silver Sable si sacrifica per trattenere Rhino, morendo. Spider-Man raggiunge il Dottor Octopus e riesce a fermare l'attivazione della lente octaviana, salvando il mondo. Inoltre porta alla Horizon Octopus per fargli avere un sistema di supporto vitale, dichiarando che non ha vinto, perché qualcuno (Sable) è morto. Zona Pericolo Roderick, il primo Hobgoblin, torna a New York per sfidare Phil Urich, l'attuale Hobgoblin. L'Uomo Ragno riesce a recuperare una valigetta contenente una chiave per il nascondiglio di Norman Osborn, luogo in cui è nascosta tutta la tecnologia del Green Goblin e segreti di vario genere. Nel frattempo Kingpin riesce a far costruire dei macchinari che disturbano il senso di ragno dell'Uomo Ragno, rendendolo praticamente inutilizzabile e a tratti anche pericoloso per lui stesso. Le macchine sparse per la città si attivano e il senso di ragno comincia ad impazzire, tant'è vero che percepisce anche uno starnuto come un'enorme minaccia. Peter viene rapito da Phil e portato a Shadowland, l'attuale base di Kingpin. Phil e Kingpin minacciano Max Modell di uccidere Peter se non porterà la valigetta con la chiave. Max arriva con la valigetta, ma nel frattempo irrompe Roderick Kingsley, l'Hobgoblin originale. Max ha portato con sé i lancia ragnatele e li consegna a Peter, che riesce a distruggere il macchinario che disturbava il suo senso di ragno nelle vicinanze, anche se in città ne sono rimasti molti altri. Peter e Max riescono a fuggire con la chiave del Green Goblin, riuscendo ad entrare nel covo segreto posizionato vicino la Torre dei Vendicatori. Dopo un lungo scontro, Phil e Roderick decidono di allearsi e di dare la caccia ai due. Gli Hobgoblin tentano di irrompere nel nascondiglio, ma l'Uomo Ragno utilizza la tecnologia di Norman per abbattere i due, che cadono nel fiume Hudson. Phil torna da Kingpin, mentre Roderick parte per Parigi. Scopriamo, inoltre, che Norman Osborn è uscito dal coma ed è fuggito dall'ospedale. L'inventore del macchinario che disturba il senso di ragno, che lavorava alla Horizon Labs,Tyler Stone (futuro nonno di Miguel O'Hara l'Uomo Ragno del 2099) viene licenziato e Peter torna alla sua vita. Intanto, un Octobot si aggira per le strade di Manhattan.. Desiderio di morte Prologo. L'octobot visto in Zona Pericolo continua ad aggirarsi per le strade e intanto, nel carcere di massima sicurezza per super criminali, Doc Ock sta morendo, riuscendo comunque a pronunciare un nome: Peter Parker. Intanto Peter svolazza tra i grattacieli, mettendosi in testa di voler ritornare con Mary Jane e di concentrarsi al massimo sul suo lavoro, costruendo invenzioni di molto superiori a quelle precedenti. Peter assume un atteggiamento strano e sembra voglioso di passare un po' di tempo in privato con MJ. Va a trovare zia May ma riceve una chiamata dai Vendicatori. Gli viene comunicato che Ock sta morendo e chiede di Peter Parker, cosa strana visto che non conosce la sua vera identità. Peter arriva al carcere Raft e, di fronte al suo acerrimo nemico, si scopre che Ock ha scambiato la sua mente con quella di Peter. In Amazing Spider-Man n.700, episodio conclusivo della testata, la mente del dottor Dottor Octopus è dentro il corpo dell'Uomo Ragno, mentre nel corpo morente di Doc Ock c'è Peter. Al termine di uno scontro tra i due Peter muore nel corpo del Dottor Octopus e il nuovo Spider-Man (con la mente di Octavius) va via, promettendo a sé stesso di non perdere un singolo giorno della sua vita e di essere un Uomo Ragno Superiore.Nella sua evasione dal carcere per tentare di riprendersi il corpo Peter,favorisce involontariamente la fuga di Morbius. Superior Spider-Man: eroe o minaccia? Otto è Spider-Man da poche settimane, continuando a proseguire il suo lavoro da supereroe per le strade di New York. Spider-Man si imbatte nella nuova formazione dei Sinistri Sei, che viene sconfitta da Otto in pochi istanti. Quando Otto sta per togliere la vita a Boomerang, membro dei nuovi Sinistri Sei, il fantasma di Peter blocca la mano di Otto, impedendo all'uomo di uccidere Boomerang. Otto non può vedere Peter né sentirlo, ma Peter può comunque interagire con lui, senza che esso se ne accorga. Otto, nel corpo di Peter, continua a portare avanti la sua routine, tra l'uscire con Mary Jane e salvare vite. Ock, dopo aver salvato la vita a Mary Jane, comprende che avere una relazione con lei è impossibile e che per il suo bene deve stargli alla larga. Spider-Man localizza il nascondiglio delle persone che avevano attaccato MJ e scopre che si tratta dell'Avvoltoio. Una volta scoperto che quest'ultimo si servisse di semplici bambini, Ock va su tutte le furie, a causa del fatto che ne ha colpito uno, facendogli ricordare le violenze subite dal padre. Intanto, Peter fruga nelle memorie di Ock, assistendo a una delle scene di vita quotidiana di Ock da bambino con suo padre. Spider-Man insegue l'Avvoltoio su per il cielo, scontrandosi con lui per diversi minuti. Ock utilizzerà il Ragno-segnale, segnale di richiamo costruito dal sindaco Jameson, per accecare l'Avvoltoio, mentre lui, utilizzando lenti polarizzate, si proteggerà dal forte bagliore. L'Avvoltoio viene ferito gravemente e Carlie rimane sbigottita dinnanzi alla brutalità di Spider-Man, chiedendosi che razza di uomo è diventato ora. Il complesso di superiorità Un ragno gigante infuria a New York, Otto con le sue nuove lenti, lo identifica come un ragno da giardino e rileva l'ironia di uccidere l'animale da cui SpiderMan prende il nome come ha ucciso l'Uomo Ragno. Durante il tentativo di combatterlo, cade non essendo riuscito a controllare i riflessi muscolari del suo nuovo corpo. Durante la sua battaglia, nota che gli occhi del ragno sono umani. Indipendentemente da ciò, decide di fermare il mostro ma improvvisamente appaiono gli X- Men. La loro interferenza infastidisce SpiderMan, che non si è mai interessato ai mutanti e attraverso i ricordi di Peter Parker vede la recente battaglia degli X -Men con i Vendicatori. Gli X -Men affrontano il ragno mentre Hank McCoy cerca di capire di cosa si tratta. In tal modo, si apprende che l'essere possiede DNA mutante, ma anche altro DNA di tipo sconosciuto, Tempesta viene colpita da un fiotto di energia proveniente dalla bocca del ragno. Fortunatamente Spider Man la salva e con il suo aiuto sconfigge il ragno, ma il suo atteggiamento insospettisce gli X -Men, tanto che Wolverine arrabbiato per il suo atteggiamento aggressivo, lo afferra causando una reazione violenta da parte di Otto. Il ragno sconfitto si trasforma in una ragazza, Rachel cerca di leggere la sua mente ma scopre che non ha ricordi, come se fosse un neonato. Wolverine afferra di nuovo Spider -Man, poi dice a Rachel di leggere la sua mente per assicurarsi della sua identità. Poiché Doc Ock possiede ancora i suoi ricordi, i poteri telepatici di Rachel possono smascherarlo. Sperando di tenerla fuori dalla sua testa Spider- Man fa l'offeso e, ricorda loro che Capitan America non approverebbe l'invalidamento della sua privacy, riuscendo a convicere gli X-men di essere quello vero Hank riporta la loro attenzione alla ragazza che non è una mutante, nonostante ne possega il DNA. Otto si rende conto che lei è geneticamente alterata usando DNA umano, mutante e aracnide. Gli X-Men sospettano allora di Sinistro tuttavia, dopo la partenza dei mutanti, Otto dice che la donna è un clone prodotto dallo Sciacallo che viene visto nel labarotario di Sinistro. Successivamente Spiderman è convocato dai Fantastici 4 (Ant-Man(Scott Lang),She-Hulk,Medusa,Miss Cosa) che lo vogliono come baby-sitter per i bambini della Fondazione Futuro, mentre sono in missione nel Microverso. Otto accetta controvoglia per rubare qualcosa dal caveu del Baxter Building, quando la Commissione per la varianza temporale interrompe nella Fondazione per distruggerla prima che l'esperimento di uno dei bambini Bentley (clone di Wizard) causi una catastrofe cronale, ma Spiderman riesce a fermarli e a "convincere" Bentley a non ultimare l'esperimento. Al ritorno dei FQ se ne va nel suo laboratorio segreto dove rigenera il corpo dell'Uomo Sabbia partendo dalla testa che ha rubato nella sede dei Fantastici Quattro. Successivamente Electro ritorna sulla Terra, intenzionato a vendicarsi di Thor, che l'ha sconfitto in Fino alla fine del mondo, Otto localizza la sua traccia enegetica e avverte l'asgardiano che però non gli dà retta; intanto Electro si fa trasformare dall'AIM in una sua versione di antimateria per poter eliminare Thor e per poco non ci riesce, ma alla fine Superior e il dio del tuono riescono a sconfiggerlo. Inizialmente Otto sostiene che Electro sia morto, ma in seguito lo si vede nel laboratorio segreto di Octopus, chiuso in una teca di vetro, come l'Uomo Sabbia, quest'ultimo ormai completamente rigenerato. L'approccio Aggressivo Spider-Man ha deciso di diventare più efficiente utilizzando migliaia di ragno-bot per pattugliare la città,intanto Massacro fugge dal cacere uccidendo otto persone tra cui la dottoressa Ashley Kafka.Otto decide di conseguire di nuovo il dottorato come Peter Parker, e si ri-iscrive all' ESU tuttavia deride l'insegnante il Dottor Donald Lamaze che anni prima è stato suo compagno di classe(quando era Otto Octavius)che giudica un idiota e un buffone.Quando Jameson lo informa dell'evasione di Massacro,Otto decide di ucciderlo.Il pluriomicida commette una strage nel fast food Burger Town. Nel frattempo mentre i bambini complici dell'avvoltoio si chiedono cosa fare dopo l'arresto di quest'ultimo; a quel punto vengono avvicinati da Green Goblin che li informa che egli schiaccerà Spider-Man, una volta per tutte.Mentre guarda le notizie del Massacro la manager di Phizzy Cola Miranda Pullman evita una chiamata dal Daily Bugle e cerca di riabilitare l'immagine aziendale della Phizzy Cola.Improvvisamente Massacro le appare con una proposta,per migliorare l'immagine aziendale:per 12 milioni di dollari lui a continuerà la sua follia omicida indossando il logo della concorrenza la mocha cola e la donna accetta con riluttanza.Nel frattempo, Otto e Uatu inseriscono il software di riconoscimento facciale di Uatu negli Spider-Bot, Una volta che l'operazione è completata, Otto si reca all'appartamento di Anna Maria Marconi, una donna affetta da nanismo che sta diventa la sua tutor di fisica.Otto impressiona Anna con la sua conoscenza,e i due sembrano diventare amici.Successivamente gli Spider-Bot avvistano Massacro alla Grand Central Station;Spiderman chiama il Capitano Pratchett per trattenere Massacro,mentre lui salva cinque ostaggi che Massacro ha imprigionato in un magazzino collegandoli ad ordigni incendiari e perfino lo spettro di Peter ammette che sta facendo un buon lavoro.Cambia idea quando Otto dopo aver fatto irruzione nella stazione e disarmato Massacro gli spara a bruciapelo nonostante i tentivi della coscienza del vero Uomo Ragno di fermarlo e il fatto che il folle paresse aver recuperato una parvenza di sanità mentale.Otto inoltre scopre l'accordo fra il serial killer e la manager e le impone di confessare dopo averla fatta circondare dagli Spider-Bot. Vita sentimentale * Betty Brant: è il primo amore di Peter Parker e la prima segretaria di J. Jonah Jameson. Lei e Peter erano attratti l'uno dall'altra ma Betty desiderava una vita normale, non una vita al fianco di un supereroe. Peter ruppe la relazione quando in un suo scontro col Dottor Octopus il fratello di lei ne rimase ucciso. Più tardi Betty si sarebbe sposata con Ned Leeds, un giornalista e fotografo rivale di Peter al Bugle, ucciso in seguito da Hobgoblin. * Gwen Stacy: conosce Peter all'Empire State University. All'inizio Peter ignorava Gwen a causa dei suoi problemi come Uomo Ragno, ma quando la notò nacque un grande amore. La loro relazione subì un brutto colpo quando il padre di lei, George Stacy (un poliziotto in pensione), rimane ucciso in uno scontro tra l'Uomo Ragno e il Dottor Octopus, nell'eroico salvataggio di un bambino dalle macerie che cadono a seguito della lotta tra i due. Rapita da Goblin, muore in seguito a una caduta dal ponte di Brooklyn causata dallo stesso supercriminale; se all'inizio non fu chiarita con certezza l'esatta causa della morte della ragazza, in seguito venne stabilito che a causarla fu il contraccolpo causato dal tentativo disperato di salvarla, che le spezzò il collo. È con questo rimorso che Peter convive da anni, pur nella certezza di avere fatto di tutto per salvarla. * Mary Jane Watson: era la moglie di Peter Parker. Si incontrarono grazie alle rispettive zie, Anna e May. Per molto tempo Mary Jane fu fidanzata con Harry Osborn ed era vista (e presentata) come una ragazza gaudente e superficiale. In realtà la sua superficialità era solo un mezzo con cui sfuggire alla difficile situazione familiare in cui viveva. Solo dopo la morte di Gwen emerse il suo carattere forte e sensibile e si avvicinò a Parker, fino a fidanzarsi con lui e sposarlo. Nel periodo in cui Peter usava sia il costume normale che quello nero lei venne attaccata da Venom e costrinse il marito a non indossare più il costume nero. Rimase incinta di Peter ma la bambina che aspettava morì (forse solo apparentemente) durante il parto. Dopo questo fatto lasciò Peter per andare a fare la modella in California, ma il suo aereo esplose e tutti, tranne Peter, la credettero morta. In realtà era stata rapita da un mutante empatico che aveva assorbito i ricordi e i poteri di Peter. Dopo essere stata salvata da Peter decide di lasciarlo per andare a stabilirsi in California. Tempo dopo si riconciliano. Iniziano una nuova vita: Mary Jane inizia a lavorare come attrice e il marito come insegnante. Dopo che le loro case vengono distrutte si trasferiscono nella torre dei Vendicatori. Durante Civil War Mary Jane ha appoggiato prima la decisione di suo marito di smascherarsi pubblicamente e in seguito il suo ripensamento e la conseguente opposizione all'Atto di Registrazione dei superumani. Dopo Civil War, Zia May cade in stato comatoso per colpa di un cecchino che aveva tentato di colpire Peter, e quest'ultimo per salvarla decide di fare un patto con Mefisto, che in cambio vuole modificare la vita di Peter annullando il matrimonio di lui con Mary Jane. * La Gatta Nera: Felicia Hardy, figlia di un noto ladro internazionale affrontato dall'Uomo Ragno, decide di prendere su di sé l'eredità paterna nei panni della Gatta Nera. Si imbatte nell'arrampicamuri che la blocca e pur di non andare in carcere decide di fingersi psicotica ed affetta da un'insana passione per lui, finendo in manicomio. Successivamente fugge da esso e si imbatte nuovamente nell'Uomo Ragno che, attratto da lei, decide di darle una possibilità di redenzione. Le cose vanno, però, male e Felicia si getta nell'Hudson, morendo apparentemente. Tuttavia viene salvata dal Dottor Octopus che la ferisce gravemente quando l'Uomo Ragno tenta di salvarla. Felice per il ritorno in vita dell'avvenente fanciulla Peter inizia una relazione con lei, che però si rivela attratta dal supereroe e non dalla sua identità civile. Quando il giustiziere scopre che ella ha stretto un patto con Kingpin per avere maggiori poteri, rompe definitivamente con lei. Ma Felicia è tornata spesso nella sua vita, turbando non poco il coniugato Peter Parker. *Debra Whitman: segretaria del professor Morris Sloane, della Empire State University. Ha avuto una breve relazione con Peter Parker, da cui ne uscì in maniera molto complicata e psicologicamente molto debilitata, dopo che aveva intuito il segreto della identità segreta di Peter Parker. Successivamente, durante Civil War e la rivelazione al mondo dell'identità segreta di Spider-Man, trovatasi in difficoltà economiche a causa della salute della madre, decise di scrivere un libro diffamatorio su Peter Parker. Lo scontro durante la presentazione del libro tra l'Avvoltoio e l'Uomo Ragno ed il successivo intervento di Betty Brant fecero cambiare idea a Debra Whitman, la quale confessò al Daily Globe che l'idea delle esagerazioni sulla sua malattia mentale causata da Peter ai tempi della loro frequentazione non era stata sua, ma del suo editore. *Carlie Cooper: agente della polizia scientifica, appare per la prima volta nel finale di Soltanto un altro giorno. Peter si mostra subito interessato a lei. Al termine di Un nuovo giorno, dopo una piccola lite, Carlie e Peter si baciano, fidanzandosi. Inoltre, mentre Peter è via con la Fondazione Futuro, Carlie, arrabbiata, si ribella facendosi tatuare il volto dell'Uomo Ragno sull'ombelico. Quando Carlie comprende che Peter è Spider-Man e che lui non le aveva mai confidato la sua identità segreta, lei lo lascia. Avversari L'Uomo Ragno è uno dei supereroi con più nemici in assoluto (se non quello che ne ha avuti di più), che sono apparsi sin dall'inizio o nel corso degli anni. Una sua particolarità è di aver affrontato molti avversari che sono anche i peggiori nemici di altri supereroi, come il Teschio Rosso (di Capitan America), Mefisto (di Ghost Rider), Dormammu (di Dr. Strange), il Dottor Destino (dei Fantastici 4), Magneto (degli X-men) e Kingpin (di Devil, nato però come nemico dell'Uomo Ragno). Tra i tanti spicca Norman Osborn, alias Goblin. Goblin ha avuto un importante ruolo nella vita dell'Uomo Ragno: ha ucciso la sua ragazza Gwen Stacy, è stato l'artefice della saga del clone, ha fatto credere che Zia May fosse morta, è stato il creatore dei Sinistri Dodici e per colpa sua Mary Jane Watson ha perso la bambina che portava in grembo. Altro avversario di grande rilievo è Venom, creato agli inizi degli anni ottanta. Più che un vero supercriminale, è considerabile un antieroe, non completamente malvagio. Concepito inizialmente come modello di "alter ego oscuro", Venom si sviluppò in modo totalmente differente, fino a diventare "quello che il ragno è troppo codardo per essere". È forse il più forte tra i nemici regolari di Spidey e l'unico ad essere immune al suo senso di ragno. A differenza di tutti gli altri, Peter prova un certo timore per Venom (forse ne è addirittura terrorizzato vista la potenza e la ferocia di Venom). Un altro avversario importante è il Dottor Octopus, uno dei primi nemici del tessiragnatele, ideato negli anni sessanta, creatore e capo dei Sinistri Sei. Altri nemici importanti sono Mysterio, Carnage, l'Avvoltoio, Kraven, HobGoblin, Electro e Lizard Lista parziale degli avversari dell'Uomo Ragno: * Ammazzaragni * Avvoltoio * Camaleonte * Carnage * Carrion * Cervello Vivente * Coniglia Bianca * Divoratore * Dormammu * Dottor Destino * Dottor Octopus * Electro * Fuoco Fatuo * Goblin * Goblin Grigio * Jonas Harrow * Hobgoblin * Hydro-Man * Jack Lanterna * Jaster * J.Jonah Jameson * Kaine * Kingpin * Kraven * Il Ladro * Lapide * Lizard * Mefisto * Minaccia * Mister Negativo * Molten * Morbius * Morlun * Mysterio * Oscuri Vendicatori * Puma * Riparatore * La Rosa * Rhino * Scarabeo * Schemer * Sciacallo * Scorpione * Shocker * Signore del Crimine * Silvermane * Sinistri Sei * Stegron * Screwball * Straniero * Tarantula * Tetro Cacciatore * Teschio Rosso * Testa di martello * Thunderbolts * Uomo Lupo * Uomo Sabbia * Venom * Vermin Gli autori Segue una lista dei disegnatori e sceneggiatori che nel tempo hanno realizzato le storie più significative di Spider-Man. Sceneggiatori * Stan Lee * Roy Thomas * Gerry Conway * Marv Wolfman * Denny O'Neil * Roger Stern * Bill Mantlo * Tom DeFalco * Ann Nocenti * Peter David * David Michelinie * J.M. DeMatteis * Dan Jurgens * John Byrne * Howard Mackie * Terry Kavanagh * Todd Dezago * Paul Jenkins * J. Michael Straczynski * Mark Millar * Kevin Smith * Joe Quesada * Bob Gale * Mark Waid * Zeb Wells * Marc Guggenheim * Joe Kelly * Dan Slott Disegnatori * Steve Ditko * John Romita Sr. * John Buscema * Gil Kane * Giorgio Cavazzano * Ross Andru * Keith Pollard * Frank Miller * Al Milgrom * John Romita Jr. * Ron Frenz * Sal Buscema * Alex Saviuk * Todd McFarlane * Erik Larsen * Mark Bagley * Steven Butler * Tom Lyle * Ron Garney * Mike Deodato Jr. * Terry Dodson * Mike Wieringo * Luke Ross * Paolo Rivera * Phil Jimenez * Steve McNiven * Salvador Larroca * Chris Bachalo * Marco Checchetto * Marcos Martin * Barry Kitson * Humberto Ramos * Giuseppe Camuncoli * Stefano Caselli * Ryan Stegman Poteri e abilità Le facoltà ragnesche acquisite forniscono a Peter Parker forza, flessibilità e agilità sovrumane proporzionali a quella di un aracnide, la capacità di aderire ai muri, ma il suo potere più caratteristico è il senso di ragno: un sesto senso che lo avverte dei pericoli di qualsiasi tipo, da una bomba nelle vicinanze a una fuga di gas, e gli conferisce una velocità di reazione straordinaria, infatti i suoi riflessi, superiori a quelli di un uomo comune, accelerano la loro reazione dando a Spidey la possibilità di muoversi quasi interamente di istinto e potergli far vedere al "rallentatore" al buio e a diverse altre opzioni. In teoria non si sa quanto l'Uomo Ragno si possa mantenere al limite, i suoi poteri si evolvono in continuazione e quindi non si conoscono al 100%, si può dire ad un 30-40% (considerando che continuano ad evolvere). Da ricordare inoltre che l'Uomo Ragno ha dei peli ipersensibili su tutto il corpo che gli permettono di avvertire qualsiasi movimento e il conseguente possibile pericolo, percependo le vibrazioni nel terreno. È inoltre invulnerabile alla fermata, al rallentamento e al controllo del tempo e a poteri psichici e mentali grazie al suo senso di ragno (anche se madame web può annullarlo). Il suo senso di ragno gli permette di creare degli schemi mentali pari a quelli di un super-computer anche se istintivamente, dando al ragno la possibilità di vedere come se ci fosse una griglia in secondo piano, che analizza ogni cosa nel piano di vista. Peter Parker, appassionato di scienza, è riuscito a creare moltissimi gadget durante la sua carriera, i quali, applicati ai suoi superpoteri, rendono più efficiente la sua lotta contro il crimine. Gli strumenti più famosi sono: * i lancia-ragnatele, bracciali meccanici capaci di lanciare una ragnatela artificiale che immobilizza i nemici e si dissolve dopo circa un'ora; sono in grado di resistere a grandi pesi come auto o elicotteri e creare fasciature e bende (i lancia-ragnatele hanno però una quarantina di funzioni, ad esempio le normali tele, le palle di ragnatela, le tele ad impatto (con la funzione delle bombe, perché caricate a idrogeno), la tela istantanea, le reti (per formare moltissimi oggetti), la rete elastica per immobilizzare "soffocare" le persone, i cosiddetti Ultra lancia-ragnatele (vengono citati anche in Ultimate Spiderman, il cartone), che permettono di lanciare una tela al triplo della distanza delle prime da lui create (cioè quasi 2 km), i ragno-cannoni, che lanciano palle di tela pressurizzate molto dure e resistenti. Con le tele l'Uomo Ragno può formare mazze, martelli giganti o fionde che gli permettono di raggiungere anche i 400 km/h e più. I contenitori di tele sono ad alta pressione e Peter ha anche un attivatore vocale per cambiare "modalità" più in fretta. * le ragno-spie, sintonizzate sul suo senso di ragno, fungono da radar permettendogli di individuare le persone o gli oggetti a cui sono state applicate. L'Uomo Ragno lancia le ragno-spie con un dispositivo situato sopra la mano e caricato con piccole molle. Peter ha creato anche una cintura, molto utile per contenere cartucce di riserva, trasportare in una fondina la macchina fotografica e alloggiare il ragno-segnale, che con un fascio di luce proietta luce di diversi colori (dal rosso al bianco) verso i criminali per spaventarli. Il ragno-segnale serve a volte a chiedere aiuto o semplicemente fare luce. Nella cintura l'Uomo Ragno porta moltissimi altri gadget, come le capsule da lanciare per creare cuscini di tela o capsule elettriche per ricaricare oggetti elettrici. Durante la saga L'altro - evolvi o muori è morto e resuscitato, rinascendo letteralmente a nuova vita e acquisendo nuovi poteri. La ragnatela fuoriesce naturalmente dai polsi, senza l'ausilio dei lancia-ragnatele e nei momenti di grande stress dai suoi avambracci fuoriescono degli aculei ossei; i suoi sensi si acuiscono come mai prima d'ora, per esempio può vedere al buio (spettrovisione). Inoltre la sua forza aumenta: prima della sua "morte" l'Uomo Ragno riusciva a sollevare 10 tonnellate mentre ora può arrivare a 25 (senza contare per chi o per cosa sta combattendo). Negli sforzi più grandi, può "salire" con il peso e sollevare dalle 40 alle 60 tonnellate. Se tutte le cose a cui tiene di più verrebbero considerate in pericolo mortale, il ragno potrebbe arrivare persino alle 80, contando qualche dato scientifico. Con il costume nero, dopo che se ne è "costruita" una versione che può controllare, senza sforzo può sollevare dalle 20 a più tonnellate, per arrivare ad 80 normalmente. Con la saga Soltanto un altro giorno e Un nuovo giorno le sue abilità vengono riportate al livello originale e l'Uomo Ragno torna quindi ad utilizzare i lancia-ragnatele, non può più vedere al buio e gli viene abbassata la forza fisica che torna sulle 10 tonnellate (ricordando: senza sforzo). Possiede inoltre una resistenza superiore al normale alle cadute da grandi altezze, agli attacchi fisici, alle esplosioni e a molto altro. Inoltre possiede un fattore rigenerante che gli permette di guarire prima delle altre persone quando si tratta di danni al corpo. Questa resistenza l'ha mostrata diverse volte durante i combattimenti quando viene lanciato dai nemici contro edifici, macchinari ed'altro riuscendo a riprendersi in fretta. Delle altre volte, invece, ha mostrato la sua resistenza sopravvivendo a veri e propri pestaggi subiti da nemici spesso dotati di forza sovrumana. Tra questi possiamo ricordare: in Evolvi o Muori : Morlun lo ha pestato a sangue (l'Uomo-Ragno era anche malato) staccandogli un occhio e sbattendolo continuamente contro muri e pavimenti. Inoltre gli ha succhiato molto sangue dalla faccia. Qui Spider-Man si è salvato per miracolo; in un combattimento con Rhino: il suo corpo (soprattutto la testa) è stata sbattuta moltissime volte contro colonne di pietra e contro il pavimento larghe circa 2 metri . Dopo è stato letteralmente buttato contro la vetrata e sbattuto fuori, infine Rhino ha preso tra le mani un lampione e lo ha usato contro Spidey, schiantandolo contro un grattacielo. Spider-Man ne è uscito con l'avambraccio fratturato,delle emorragie interne, due costole rotte, la mandibola lussata, entrambe le ginocchia infiammate e pure una commozione cerebrale ma si è rialzato grattandosi il capo e guarendo in quelche ora senza problemi; in AvengersVSX-Men : ha combattuto contro Colosso e Magik ( potenziati dalla Forza Fenice) e ne è uscito con molti colpi sia in faccia che al resto del corpo (è da tener conto che la maggior parte dei colpi sono stati pugni in titanio da parte di Colosso). Alla fine Spider-Man ha fatto molta fatica a camminare, ma come al solito si è ripreso quasi subito. e in moltissime altre occasioni... È inoltre da ricordare che ha anche preso lezioni di kung fu ed altre arti in spider island, dove ha subito un durissimo e lungo addestramento dal suo amico e maestro Shang-Chi (duro quasi come quello di Batman ma in tempi minori e totalmente bendato), le quali gli hanno concesso la vittoria contro la Donna Ragno e Task master in "Fino alla fine del mondo" ed "Ultimates" Joe Quesada in un'intervista ha dichiarato che L'Altro fa ancora parte della storia dell'Uomo Ragno, anche dopo Un nuovo giorno e che forse si saprà come, quando e in che occasione ha perso i suoi poteri totemici12. Ultimamente, col tempo, è riuscito anche a creare nuove attrezzature molto utili, tra cui un aliante a forma di ragno e la tuta che ha utilizzato in Fino alla fine del mondo che possiede moltissimi gadget. Inoltre, adesso che in Superior Spider-Man è sotto la mentalità del Dr.Octopus, è diventato decisamente più aggressivo, spietato, violento, sanguinario e serio, costruendo nuovi gadget sempre più dolorosi, come le lamette alle dita. Un avvenimento che lo dimostra è quando attaccò Wolverine solo perché questo lo toccò e lo stesso stava accadere con Capitan America, se non fosse stato per l'intervento di Thor, Wolverine, Vedova Nera e Donna Ragno. Un altro esempio del suo nuovo comportamento sarebbe quello contro Boomerang, chedurante il combattimento si arrese ma l'Uomo-Ragno andò avanti quasi fino ad ucciderlo e sarebbe morto se il fantasma di Peter non avesse fermato Octavius. Adesso, questo nuovo Spider-Man, riesce a tener testa senza alcuna difficoltà a nemici come Wolverine utilizzando però metodi che Peter non avrebbe mai usato. È anche da notare che la sua intelligenza è aumentata costantemente adesso che lo controlla Octopus, e gli Spider-Bot che pattugliano la città ne sono la prova. Da ricordare che in ogni numero Otto inventa nuovi gadget per il costume, come le lenti per analizzare il territorio artigli retrattili e lame da lanciare simili a bat-rang, ma a forma di ragno e più aerodinamiche. Inoltre altri numerosissimi gadget che per ora non sono ancora stati scoperti poiché i fumetti di Superior devono ancora finire. Pubblicazioni Strisce sindacate Le strisce giornaliere cominciarono a comparire sui quotidiani il 3 gennaio 1977 scritte da Stan Lee e disegnate da John Romita Sr., uno dei creatori e uno tra i principali artefici del successo dell'Uomo Ragno in tutto il mondo. In un periodo in cui le strisce di genere avventuroso e realistico avevano scarsa diffusione, queste ebbero un sorprendente successo. La striscia crebbe lentamente la sua diffusione ed è ancora in corso di pubblicazione. Il fratello di Lee, Larry Lieber, la scrisse e disegnò per gran parte della sua durata. Mentre le strisce e gli albi presentavano gli stessi personaggi, non condividevano la stessa continuity, e nelle strisce si ebbe una diminuzione dell'importanza dei supercriminali. Una rara eccezione si ebbe nel 1987, in occasione del matrimonio di Peter Parker con Mary Jane Watson, che avvenne sia negli albi che nelle strisce. Tra i personaggi celebri che sono comparsi nelle strisce ci sono Wolverine e il Dottor Strange. Tra i supercriminali si ricordano il Dottor Destino, Kraven il cacciatore e Rhino, oltre a criminali creati appositamente per questa versione, come Crotalo. Le storie delle strisce sono state ristampate in volumi e sulla rivista Comics Revue, specializzata in ristampe di strisce a fumetti. Edizioni italiane In Italia l'Uomo Ragno è stato pubblicato principalmente da quattro case editrici: * Editoriale Corno * Labor Comics * Star Comics * Marvel Italia - Panini Comics Le varie serie inedite del personaggio sono state presentate a partire dall'aprile 1970 su diverse collane: * L'Uomo Ragno (Editoriale Corno, prima serie, 283 numeri, 30 aprile 1970 - 6 marzo 1981): è la prima testata italiana a pubblicare le avventure dell'Uomo Ragno. Il formato è 17x26 spillato, in bianco e nero e colori (fino al n.49), tutto a colori (dal n.50) e con periodicità quattordicinale. La collana ha proposto avventure tratte dalle testate statunitensi dell'Uomo Ragno The Amazing Spider-Man, Marvel Team-Up e Peter Parker, the Spectacular Spider-Man. * Il settimanale dell'Uomo Ragno (Editoriale Corno, 43 numeri, 17 marzo 1981-5 gennaio 1982): è la seconda testata italiana a pubblicare le avventure dell'Uomo Ragno. Edita con periodicità settimanale e formato ridotto (14 x 22, spillato) rispetto alle "classiche" collane della Corno. La collana ha proposto avventure tratte dalle principali testate statunitensi dell'Uomo Ragno: Amazing Spider-Man, Marvel Team-Up e Peter Parker, the Spectacular Spider-Man. * L'Uomo Ragno (Editoriale Corno, seconda serie, 58 numeri, 4 marzo 1982-9 febbraio 1984): terza serie italiana dedicata al personaggio, con il consueto formato di cm 17 x 26, spillato, a colori e con periodicità settimanale fino al n. 14, per poi diventare quattordicinale dal n. 15 fino al n. 58. Anch'essa traduce le principali testate dedicate all'Uomo Ragno. * Marvel (Labor Comics, 1 numero): nel giugno del 1986 la Labor Comics lanciò una rivista intitolata Marvel per presentare le serie regolari dei supereroi di Stan Lee. Fra le varie storie proposte una storia inedita dell'Uomo Ragno. Il mensile chiuse dopo due soli numeri, insieme alla casa editrice. * L'Uomo Ragno (Star Comics, 140 numeri, maggio 1987-marzo 1994): è la quarta testata italiana, la terza con il titolo L'Uomo Ragno, a pubblicare le avventure dell'Uomo Ragno. Il formato è 17 x 26 spillato (inizialmente il formato constava di circa 25 cm di altezza), a colori e con periodicità prima mensile e poi quattordicinale. La collana propone avventure tratte dalle testate statunitensi Amazing Spider-Man, Web of Spider-Man, Marvel Team-Up e Peter Parker, the Spectacular Spider-Man. * L'Uomo Ragno/''Spider-Man'' (Panini Comics-Marvel Italia, aprile 1994-in corso): è il titolo della testata italiana che pubblica attualmente le avventure dell'Uomo Ragno. La collana ha portato il titolo L'Uomo Ragno fino al numero 488 (datato 26 giugno 2008), dal numero 489 del 10 luglio 2008 la collana ha cambiato titolo in Spider-Man, mantenendo la numerazione iniziata nel maggio 1987. Edita dalla Panini Comics (inizialmente Marvel Italia), la serie continua la numerazione della collana avviata dalla Star Comics, a partire dal n. 141 dell'aprile 1994. L'albo è a colori con periodicità mensile (in precedenza quindicinale, a parte un breve periodo di quattordicinalità). Il formato è 17 x 26, spillato, 80 pagine + copertina. La collana propone, come in precedenza, le avventure inedite tratte dalle varie testate statunitensi dell'Uomo Ragno, tra cui in prevalenza Amazing Spider-Man, Peter Parker The Spectacular Spider-Man, Web of Spider-Man, Peter Parker Spider-Man, Sensational Spider-Man, Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man e tante altre. Dal numero 583 del 21 giugno 2012 al numero 600 del 29 agosto 2013 la serie ha portato il titolo Amazing Spider-Man. Dal numero 601 del 26 settembre 2013 la serie si intitola Superior Spider-Man, in coincidenza con la pubblicazione della testata omonima americana, che ha preso il posto della collana Amazing Spider-Man, chiusa con il numero 700. * L'Uomo Ragno Deluxe (Marvel Italia-Panini Comics, 42 numeri, maggio 1995-ottobre 1998): testata italiana edita dalla Marvel Italia che si è affiancata alla collana L'Uomo Ragno per circa tre anni. L'albo ha un formato 17 x 26, a colori, brossurato e con periodicità mensile. La collana ha proposto le avventure inedite tratte dalle varie testate americane dell'Uomo Ragno, tra cui principalmente Spider-Man Unlimited, Amazing Spider-Man, Spectacular Spider-Man, Web of Spider-Man, Peter Parker Spider-Man e tante altre. * Spider-Man Universe (Panini Comics, febbraio 2012-in corso): testata italiana edita dalla Panini Comics che si è affiancata alla collana Spider-Man. Il formato è 17 x 26 spillato, a colori e con periodicità mensile. La collana propone avventure tratte dalle testate statunitensi legate al mondo di Spider-Man quali Venom, Avenging Spider-Man e Cloak & Dagger. Molte anche le collane di ristampe ed antologiche: * L'Uomo Ragno Gigante (Editoriale Corno, 93 numeri, 1976-1984) * L'Uomo Ragno Classic (Star Comics-Marvel Italia, 88 numeri, 1991-1998) * Spider-Man Collection (Panini Comics, 44 numeri, settembre 2004-aprile 2010) * L'Uomo Ragno Speciale (Star Comics) * Star Magazine (Star Comics) * Star Magazine - Serie Oro (Star Comics) * Marvel Miniserie (Panini Comics) * Marvel Classic (Panini Comics) * L'Uomo Ragno - Serie Oro (Panini Comics) * 100% Marvel (Panini Comics) * Marvel Mega (Panini Comics) * Marvel Mix (Panini Comics) * Octopus sfida L'Uomo Ragno (Mondadori Libri TV) Altre versioni Ultimate Spider-Man L'Uomo Ragno dell'universo Ultimate differisce in alcune caratteristiche dalla versione classica. Ha guadagnato i suoi poteri da un ragno modificato geneticamente e non radioattivo, è un adolescente ed ha una relazione, benché tormentata, con Mary Jane Watson fin dall'inizio. Inoltre non è un foto-reporter ma un web-designer. Qui le abilità dell'Uomo-Ragno sono notevolmente più basse, ma controlla meglio il simbionte. La versione ultimate di Peter differisce fortemente, pur conservando lo spirito del personaggio, dalla sua controparte "classica". Prima di tutto, il ragno che morde Peter non è un ragno radioattivo, bensì modificato geneticamente. Inoltre il Peter ultimate è un ragazzo sui quindici anni, che va ancora al liceo, e vive ancora con una Zia May non più anziana ma di mezza età, anch'essa vedova di Ben Parker. Fin dall'inizio ha una storia con Mary Jane, sua vicina di casa e compagna di studi in questa versione. La Gwen Stacy di questo universo è invece una ragazza ambigua e problematica, attratta da Peter. L'eventuale sviluppo della loro relazione è interrotto, anche qui, dalla macabra uccisione della ragazza da parte dell'ultimate Carnage. Interessante notare il rapporto tra Spidey e il Wolverine ultimate, il quale conosce l'identità segreta dell'Uomo Ragno. I due sono amici-nemici e addirittura, in una rocambolesca storia narrata da Brian M. Bendis e Mark Bagley, si scambieranno i corpi. L'incresciosa situazione creerà situazioni esilaranti, al limite della commedia, soprattutto puntando l'attenzione sugli equivoci causati dagli inevitabili scambi di persona e apparenti repentini cambi di personalità. Anche lo scambio dei poteri causerà non poche difficoltà ai due. In questo universo Peter non è un fotoreporter freelance bensì un web-designer del Daily Bugle. Il direttore del suddetto giornale, l'irascibile J.Jonah Jameson, ritiene, come nell'universo classico, che Spider-Man sia un pericoloso criminale ma cambierà completamente idea quando, durante gli eventi di "Ultimatum", lo vedrà in prima linea ad aiutare quante più persone possibile durante la disastrosa inondazione di New York provocata da Magneto. Peter Parker verrà ucciso dal suo acerrimo nemico, Goblin, nell'evento "La morte di Spider-Man". La maschera di Spider-Man verrà ereditata da un giovane ragazzo proveniente dall'America latina, Miles Morales. Uomo Ragno 2099 L'Uomo Ragno 2099 è un personaggio appartenente alla linea editoriale Marvel 2099, ambientata in un futuro apocalittico ipotetico e alternativo rispetto a Terra-616 dell'universo Marvel. L'Uomo Ragno di questa epoca è Miguel O'Hara, che ottenne i suoi poteri come effetto collaterale del sabotaggio applicato alle macchine di mutazione genetica che stava impiegando su sé stesso, per disintossicarsi da una droga che il suo avido capo gli aveva iniettato con l'inganno. Acquisite capacità ragnesche simili a quelle dell'eroe del XX secolo, decise, talvolta con riluttanza, di seguirne le gesta. Uomo Ragno (Mangaverse) Creato per una ambientazione nipponica dei supereroi Marvel, questo ragno è sempre Peter Parker e abita a New York. Ma ottiene le sue abilità da un duro addestramento dalla nascita poiché ultimo discendente dello Spider-Clan, un gruppo di Ninja, inoltre qui zia May è la sorella maggiore di sua madre (Kiri), mentre nelle altre versioni è la moglie del fratello di suo padre. Spider-Man India Originalmente pubblicato in India nel 2004, è una sorta di What if...: ipotizza cosa sarebbe successo se a diventare l'Uomo Ragno non fosse stato Peter Parker ma Pavitr Prabhakar nella provincia di Mumbai invece che a New York. Protagonisti oltre Pavitr Prabhakar (Peter Parker), sono Nalin Oberoi (Norman Osborn) e il Dottor Octopus. Marvel Zombi Nell'universo Marvel Zombi (dove tutti gli eroi sono diventati zombi) l'Uomo Ragno è l'unico che trova orribile ciò che deve fare per sopravvivere, cioè mangiare le persone. Ciò malgrado ha divorato Mary Jane e Zia May. Anche lui mangia parte di Galactus e di Silver Surfer ed anche lui parte con gli altri zombi per conquistare lo spazio. Amalgam Nell'universo Amalgam universe Spider-Boy è il personaggio che unisce le caratteristiche dell'Uomo Ragno a quelle di Superboy della DC Comics. È stato creato da Karl Kesel e Mike Wieringo sulle pagine di Spider-Boy Vol. 1 n. 1 (aprile 1996). Nel 1997 è uscito un altro albo con le sue avventure. L'Uomo Ragno fuso a Superboy è Ben Reilly, nel periodo in cui fu creduto il Peter originale e assunse il ruolo di Spider-Man. Spider-Ham Spider-Ham è una parodia dell'Uomo Ragno dove Peter Porker viene morso dalla zia May Porker irradiatasi conducendo esperimenti con un asciugacapelli nucleare, si ritrova trasformato in un porcello. Spider-Man Noir Versione ambientata nel 1933 di una realtà alternativa, in cui Peter Parker è un socialista che riceve poteri di ragno e li usa per combattere i mafiosi del Goblin. In questo universo Spider-Man usa una pistola e lo zio Ben è stato ucciso e mangiato dall'Avvoltoio, prima della trasformazione in Spider-Man. Il Peter Parker dell'universo narrativo "Noir"(ambientato negli anni trenta) differisce anch'esso non poco dalla versione originale. Innanzitutto ottiene i poteri aracnidi da una sorta di "divinità ragno" orientale. I poteri sono abbastanza simili a quelli dell'originale. Cambiano tuttavia leggermente le motivazioni che lo spingono a indossare la maschera dell'Uomo Ragno. Suo Zio Ben viene divorato vivo da un sicario di Norman Osborn, l'Avvoltoio Spider-Man Manga Da non confondere con Spider-Man Mangaverse questo è una versione nipponica dello Spider-Man classico. La trama differisce leggermente da quella originale ed il nome del protagonista è Yu Komori. Un'adolescente che abita a Tokyo che acquisisce i suoi poteri dal morso di un ragno radioattivo. Il suo costume è identico a quello classico. Uno degli elementi che differiscono da quello originale è che il suo lancia-ragnatele spara appunto le ragnatele sintetiche attraverso la pressione di un solo dito (medio) anziché di due (medio e anulare). La versione giapponese è composta da cinque volumi mentre quella edita in Italia è composta solo dal primo volume in versione italiana suddiviso a sua volta in tre mini-volumi. Rat-Man Nel fumetto Rat-Man appaiono almeno tre parodie dell'Uomo Ragno importanti ai fini della trama. * Il Ragno è il primo vero nemico di Rat-Man e si presenta come un Uomo Ragno al contrario: un ragno viene morso da un essere umano radioattivo e acquisisce intelligenza e crudeltà umane, oltre a perdere le abilità da aracnide. * L'uomo col costume da ragno è uno dei supereroi di seconda generazione del Rat-Universo; questo eroe sacrificherà poi la sua vita per salvare Marvelmouse (una delle precedenti identità di Rat-Man) dalla furia del personaggio manga noto come Drago (parodia sua volta del Son Goku di Dragonball). * Arrampicamuri è un supereroe, paladino di New York, che impazzisce e perde la fiducia nei supereroi in seguito all'assassinio di Marianne (parodia di Gwen Stacy) per mano del Folle (parodia di Goblin). Altri media Cinema ha interpretato l'Uomo Ragno in tre film.]] La prima pellicola live action (di 30 minuti) sull'Uomo Ragno fu realizzata nel 1974 da un gruppo di studenti del corso di cinema della New York University. Regista fu Bruce Cardozo, Joe Ellison interpretò Peter Parker/Spider-Man e Andrew Pastorio interpretò J. Jonah Jameson. Il film è tratto da Amazing Spider-Man 15, nel quale debuttò Kraven il cacciatore. Un'altra pellicola (di 50 minuti) dedicata all'Uomo Ragno fu girata nel 1992 da Dan Poole:The Green Goblin's Last Stand. Il regista stesso interpretò Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Jimi Kinstle interpretò Norman Osborn/Goblin, Bob Tull vestì i panni di Harry Osborn e Allison Adams quelli di Gwen Stacy. Il personaggio è stato poi interpretato da Tobey Maguire in tre pellicole cinematografiche dirette da Sam Raimi: Spider-Man (2002), Spider-Man 2 (2004) e Spider-Man 3 (2007). Nel cast di questi tre film ci sono anche Kirsten Dunst nel ruolo di Mary Jane, James Franco in quello di Harry Osborn, Willem Dafoe in quello di Norman Osborn e Rosemary Harris in quello di zia May. Nel 2012 è uscito un riavvio cinematografico, diretto da Marc Webb e interpretato da Andrew Garfield nel ruolo di Peter Parker ed Emma Stone in quello di Gwen StacySpider-Man swings into theathers in 3D, Comingsoon.net. Per questo film è già stato annunciato un sequel. il primo corto sull uomo ragno fu reallizato 7 anni dopo il debutto del personaggio. L'Uomo Ragno è stato inoltre citato in alcuni film, tra cui Chiamami aquila, Agente 007 - Bersaglio mobile, Kill Bill - Volume 2, Il vendicatore e Operazione Tata. Televisione Serie televisive La prima volta che il supereroe Marvel Comics appare in una serie televisiva è in ''Spidey Super Stories del 1974, una serie di cortometraggi contenuti nel programma televisivo The Electric Company. Il personaggio era interpretato dall'attore Danny Seagren. Un'altra incarnazione dal vivo fu quella della serie televisiva degli anni settanta The Amazing Spider-Man, prodotta dal network televisivo statunitense CBS, in cui l'Uomo Ragno era interpretato da Nicholas Hammond. Il soggetto era solo vagamente aderente al suo omonimo cartaceo e la realizzazione tecnica era caratterizzata da una oggettiva povertà di mezzi. Degli episodi prodotti, alcuni vennero adattati nei film per la televisione L'Uomo Ragno (1977), L'Uomo Ragno colpisce ancora (1978) e L'Uomo Ragno sfida il Drago (1979). L'Uomo Ragno e gli altri due film vennero distribuiti anche nei cinema per il mercato italiano. Rimanendo nell'ambito dei live action show, va menzionata anche la serie di 41 episodi di Supaidâ-Man. Questa particolarissima interpretazione del personaggio, prodotta dalla Toei Animation nel 1978, in seguito ad una joint venture con la Marvel Comics, rientra in un filone, in voga, con fasi alterne, da almeno un trentennio in Giappone: quello dei "tokusatsu"/"sentai" tv show. Telefilm caratterizzati da mecha robot, mostri stile Godzilla e bizzarre trasformazioni. Escludendo il costume e i poteri base, la trama non è neanche vagamente ispirata al personaggio Marvel, essendo essenzialmente uno show a sfondo fantascientifico. La storia, infatti, si basa sul classico conflitto determinato dall'invasione di alieni che vogliono impadronirsi della Terra. Ad un giovane motociclista, e futuro Spiderman, vengono donati i poteri ragneschi dal principe morente del Pianeta dei Ragni, alieno anch'esso, sceso sulla terra con un mecha. Serie animate L'Uomo Ragno è protagonista di diverse serie a cartoni animati (nella maggior parte di esse è doppiato in italiano da Stefano Onofri). * L'Uomo Ragno (1967) * L'Uomo Ragno (1981) * L'Uomo Ragno e i suoi fantastici amici (1981) * Spider-Man: The Animated Series (1994) * Spider-Man Unlimited (1999) * Spider-Man: The New Animated Series (2003) * The Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) * Ultimate Spider-Man (2012) Il personaggio appare anche in un cameo nelle serie animate Spider-Woman, X-Men: Evolution e I Fantastici 4: World's Greatest Heroes. Videogiochi Il personaggio è apparso in molteplici videogiochi nel corso degli anni. Ecco la lista completa: * Questprobe#2: Spider-Man (1978 - Commodore 64, Commodore 16, Atari 8-bit, ZX Spectrum, Pc, Amstrad, Apple II) * Spider-Man (1982 - Atari 2600) * Spider-Man And Captain America in Doctor Doom's Revenger (1989 - Pc, Amiga, Atari ST, Amstrad, ZX Spectrum, Commodore 64) * Revenge Of Shinobi (1989 - Mega Drive) * The Amazing Spider-Man (1990 - Amiga, Commodore 64, Atari ST, Pc) * The Amazing Spider-Man vs. The Kingpin (1990 - Mega Drive, Sega Game Gear, Sega CD) * The Punisher: The Ultimate Payback (1991 - Game Boy) * Spider-Man: The videogame (1991 - Sega Game Gear, Sega CD) * The Amazing Spider-Man (1991 - Game Boy) * The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (1992 - Game Boy) * Spider-Man: Returns of the Sinister Six (1992 - Nintendo Entertainment System, Sega Game Gear, Sega Master System) * Spider-Man and the X-Men: Arcade's revenge (1992 - Super-NES, Mega Drive) * The Amazing Spider-Man 3: Invasion of the Spider-Slayers (1993 - Game Boy) * Spider-Man and Venom: Maximum Carnage (1994 - Mega Drive, Super Nintendo) * The Amazing Spider-Man: Lethal Foes (1994 - Super Nintendo) * Spider-Man and Venom: Separation Anxiety (1995 - Mega Drive, Super Nintendo, Pc) * Spider-Man (1995 - Mega Drive, Super Nintendo) * Spider-Man: Cartoon Maker (1995 - Pc) * Marvel CD-ROM Comics featuring Spider-Man (1995 - Pc) * Marvel Super Heroes (1995 - CPS II, Sega Saturn, Playstation) * Marvel Super Heroes: War of the Gems (1996 - SNES) * Spider-Man: Web of Fire (1996 - Sega Genesis) * Spider-Man: The Sinister Six (1996 - Pc) * Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter (1997 - Sega Saturn, Playstation) * Marvel Creativity Center (1997 - Pc, Mac) * Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes (1998 - Dreamcast, Playstation) * Spider-Man (2000 - Game Boy Color, Playstation, Nintendo 64, Dreamcast, Mac, Pc) * Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes (2000 - Dreamcast, Playstation 2, XBox, XBox 360, Playstation 3) * Spider-Man 2: Enter Electro (2001 - Playstation) * Spider-Man 2: The Sinister Six (2001 - Game Boy Color) * Spider-Man: Mysterio's Menace (2001 - Game Boy Advance) * X-Men: Mutant Academy 2 (2001 - Playstation) * Spider-Man: The Movie (2002 - Pc, Playstation 2, XBox, GameCube) * Spider-Man: The Mobile Game (2003 - Telefono cellulare) * Spider-Man 2 (2004 - PSP, Playstation 2, XBox, GameCube) * Spider-Man 2: Activity Center (2004 - Pc) * Spider-Man vs. Doc Ock (2004 - Telefono cellulare) * Spider-Man 2: Pinball (2004 - Telefono cellulare) * Spider-Man 2 Text Messaging Games (2004 - Telefono cellulare) * Spider-Man Controller With 5 Tv Games (2004 - televisione) * Spider-Man 2 (2004 - LCD) * Spider-Man 2: Hand Held Game (2004 - LCD) * Spider-Man 2: VR 3D (2004 - LCD) * Spider-Man 2 3D: NY Subway (2005 - Telefono cellulare) * Spider-Man & Friends (2005 - Pc) * Spider-Man: Print Studio (2005 - Pc) * Ultimate Spider-Man (2005 - GameCube, PlayStation 2, Pc, Xbox, Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS, Telefono cellulare) * Marvel Nemesis: L'ascesa degli Imperfetti (2005 - GameCube, Playstation 2, XBox, Pc, Nintendo DS, PSP) * Marvel: La Grande Alleanza (2006 - Pc, Wii, XBox, XBox 360, PSP, Playstation 2, Playstation 3, Game Boy Advance) * Spider-Man: Battle For New York (2006 - Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS) * Spider-Man 3 (2007 - Pc, Wii, Playstation 2, Playstation 3, Game Boy Advance, PSP, XBox 360, televisione, Telefono cellulare, Nintendo DS) * Spider-Man 3: Action (2007 - Telefono cellulare) * Spider-Man 3: Puzzle (2007 - Telefono cellulare) * Spider-Man: amici o nemici (2007 - Pc, Wii, XBox 360, Nintendo DS, PSP, Playstation 2) * Spider-Man 3: Pinball (2007 - Pc) * Spider-Man: Il Regno delle Ombre (2008 - Pc, Wii, XBox 360, Playstation 2, Playstation 3, PSP, Nintendo DS) * Marvel Super Hero Squad (2009 - Wii, Nintendo DS, Playstation 2, PSP) * Marvel: La Grande Alleanza 2 (2009 - Wii, XBox 360, Playstation 2, Playstation 3, PSP, Nintendo DS) * Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions (2010 - Wii, PC, XBox 360, Playstation 3, Nintendo DS) * Spider-Man: Pinball (2011 - Playstation 3, XBox 360) * Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (2011 - Playstation 3, XBox 360) * Spider-Man: Edge of Time (2011) * The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) Inoltre un personaggio con le sue sembianze appare in ''Little Big Planet. Dediche * Hanno ucciso l'uomo ragno è una canzone del 1992 scritta ed eseguita dagli 883 (il gruppo di Max Pezzali) che fu un successo da hit parade negli anni novanta. La canzone dà anche il titolo all'album omonimo. * "Uomo Ragno" è un soprannome dato al calciatore Walter Zenga per la propria agilità tra i pali. Note Collegamenti esterni * Uomo Ragno: il sito ufficiale in italiano * Cronologia italiana Categoria:Personaggi dell'Uomo Ragno